Silent Destiny
by otakuffee
Summary: Renowned by their profession. Tangled by their pasts. How long can they defy their emotions? And where is destiny taking them? Sorry, I really suck at summaries.
1. The Paradise CM

**Author's Notes: **

**I italicized and put ' ' on their thoughts. Enjoy~ ^_^**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Skip Beat!**

**

* * *

**

Paradise by Julie Swan

*Paradise advertisement*

Wind blows causing the magazine flip its pages and stops

The camera focuses on the centerfold picture

The picture on the centerfold was a picture of Paradise Boutique with three mannequins displaying its latest designs.

Camera focuses on the center mannequin [which is Kyoko by the way] . This mannequin is wearing a low-cut cream colored top that is paired by black slacks which has brozen rings that serves as a belt in the hip section. The camera zooms out and then the mannequin moves and steps down on the flatform.

The scene changes as kyoko emerges from the Paradise boutique. She is wearing a pink floral halter dress with a summer hat and white mules carrying shopping bags with Paradise engraved on it.

Camera focuses on the bag then from the bag the scene changes with the bag carried by another person passing by while Kyoko and her date is taking a stroll on a park. She is wearing an patterned blue and white sleeveless dress that stops at mid-thigh. It is then complimented by her white shoulder bag and sandals.

The scene changes when a guy with a mohawk hairstyle walks across the camera. The guy is then seen enjoying a rock concert. Then

Kyoko is seen wearing a very sexy (and tight) black racer-back top which stops at mid-drift paired with a black hipster (tattered and loose) capri pants. It is then complimented by her black (with a hint of violet) boots with chains, accesories and of course, make-up.

The camera zooms out and shows an over-all picture of the concert. The scene freezes.

Camera zooms out and shows that the picture is on a computer desktop. Kyoko then is seen in very trendy business attire with a pencil in her right ear while typing in the keyboard. She then picks up an envelope on her desk with "Invitation" typed across it. When she opens it, the scene changes.

The camera focuses on the entrance while Kyoko makes an appearance. She is wearing a very elegant white gown. It is a tube top that hugs her bodice very nicely then the skirt flows down to the floor. The gown is designed with elegant gold patterns. She completes her look with gold accesories and a white pouch. Over-all, it gives us a picture a modern Greek goddess.

Camera then focuses on two wine glasses us they make a toast. The scene changes as the glasses are being washed. It then zooms out, giving us a picture of a kitchen while Kyoko is washing the dishes. She is seen wearing a very comfy pants and shirt with flats.

Kyoko then wipes her hands on the table cloth and goes to the living room. She then picks up a magazine and began scanning it. She stops on the centerfold and at the same time, the camera focuses on the picture. It was the same picture in the beginning.

"No matter the occassion, you can dress with style."

The advertisement ends...

* * *

**Author's note: Hello everyone! This is my very first fanfic. Sorry if it doesn't suit your tastes. By the way, I got the title 'Silent Destiny' from the Opening Theme of Neo Angelique Abyss Second Age. We never know what destiny stores for us. We just have to discover it by ourselves. ^_^ ****I'll be on your guidance.**


	2. The Photoshoot Part 1

**Author's Notes: **

**I italicized and put ' ' on their thoughts. Enjoy~ ^_^**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Skip Beat!**

**

* * *

**

For the nth time she saw her Paradise CM, she is still amazed how the dresses made by Julie Swan can make her or anyone look and feel beautiful. Speaking of beautiful, she never saw anyone more beautiful than Julie swan, except for her best friend Moko-san, in her 18 years. And to think because of the Paradise CM, she became a model and a very successful one in fact. She had to thank the "The Vault" for making a way for her to meet the infamous Julie Swan.

**-* Flashback *-**

"The results are in! Now, let's see who are the promising celebrities that Japan thinks as the hottest and sexiest." boomed the host. "The Vault magazine made this survey more than a month ago. We are really lucky that the The Vault gave us this privilege to be the first to broadcast it." "Speaking of 'The Vault', here's the latest issue! This issue is complete with their profiles and with individual or group pictures of the celebrities that made it into the Top Ten."

**-* During the Photo Shoot *-**

_'WWHHAA! Somebody help me!'_ Kyoko shouted mentally when she saw the outfit that she is going to wear in the photo shoot. "This is not happening!" Right then, she saw Kotonami-san, wearing a floral patterned two-piece which the halter top that is only secured by a knot, is passing by the tent. "MOKO-SAN!" she shouted as loud as she could. "MO! Could you at least call me normally? I am not deaf you know but I'm going to be if you don't stop tha-" She stopped talking when she saw Kyoko wearing the puppy-dog eyes. "MO! What do you want?" "Uhm... Eto…" She sighed and guided Kanae in the tent and showed her the cause of her problems. _'A bikini?'_ Kanae thought. "A bikini. So?" she asked. "Moko-san! I-I can't wear t-this! L-look it has only s-strings to held it together. Besides, I don't think it suits me. I think it looks better on you!" "Do you think they gave you that bikini because they didn't think it looks good on you? Why do you think we're here now eh?" Kanae replied. "Th-the survey." "Yes! The survey. Do you think you're not worth it huh?" "It's not that, I-I'm really happy for the recognition Moko-san but..." "But?" "You are not wearing a bikini! So, why should i wear it?" _'God! When will this stupid girl realize she has a gorgeous body and she could pull it off?'_ Kanae thought. "Mo! I can't wear a bikini because I'm too skinny, my shoulders are too slim and I won't look good in it." "B-bu-" "No buts. Try wearing it for God sake!" "Moko-sa-" "NOW!" Kanae said as she shoved Kyoko to the curtains that serve as the dressing room.

"Moko-san?" Kyoko called. "About time. Come out and let me see." Kyoko goes out from the curtains. "So, what do you think?" Kanae was so amazed how Kyoko looked in a black bikini that she couldn't help but stare. Noticing the look on Kanae's face, "Moko-san! At least tell me it's awful. Don't just stare at me." Kyoko said as she quickly hides at the curtains. Embarassed by her reaction Kanae said, "S-sorry. I-I think it looks ... good on you." "Moko-san, don't lie to me! I know I am no match for you but at least tell me honestly." _'This girl! I'm already telling the truth! She's really testing my patience.' _Kanae screamed in her head. She sighed heavily and said, "So you think I'm lying huh? Ok. Hmm... What about a second opinion? Good enough?" "O-ok." Kyoko slightly nodded.

They spotted Momose-san walking near the tent. "PSSST!" Kyoko and Kanae called. Momose looks around looking for where it came from. "Momose-san! Over here!" Kyoko called. "Kyoko-chan?" Kyoko and Kanae waved their hands signaling her to come over. "Kyoko-chan and Kotonami-san, what's the matter?" "Well, this girl (pointing at Kyoko) thinks that she don't look good in a bikini. Would you help me out?" Kanae explained while Kyoko won't stop fidgeting. "Sure. Well, let me see." Kyoko takes off the towel she's been wearing to hide her figure. "WOW! Kyoko-chan, I never thought you have a body this good! I can see you have nice curves in the dresses you wore as Mio but you really have nice legs! S-so sexy!" Momose bursted. Kyoko blushed as she heard the words 'So sexy'. "I-I am not sexy." "MO! I thought a second opinion would be enough to give you confidence! Yo-"

"Kotonami-san! We are ready for you now." called the photographer. "Geez, now it's my turn. We'll talk later." With that, Kanae turned and goes out the tent. After wearing a huge white shirt that fully covers her figure, Kyoko and Momose follows Kanae to the spot where the shoot is held.

"It's really great that Moko-san and I have the same day for the shoot." said Kyoko enthusiastically. Because of the busy schedule of the celebrities that made it to the top ten, the photo shoot cannot be completed less than a week even though the male and female shots are made separately. They are already in their third day of the photo shoot. "I wonder if Tsurugan-san is done already with his shots." Momose said. "Nope. Not yet, he has another photoshoot for Armandy. He will be here later, probably." Kyoko confidently answered. "Eeh? How did you know that?" "Eto... He called me last night." Noticing the look Momose was giving her, she hastily continued, "W-well, it's my first time modeling so I'm nervous. He was encouraging me and t-telling me t-tips." "Uhmm... So, tell me, are you two dating?" "NO! Of course not! H-he's my senpai and m-mentor. I-I can't do that. And b-besides, what can he see in someone like ... me?" Momose want to argue but didn't because the man in question is gliding towards them.

"Hello, Kyoko-san and Momose-san." said Ren. "T-tsuruga-san!" Kyoko as taken aback when Ren used her first name. Realizing that he is just using her stage name, she couldn't help feeling disappointed. "What are you so surprised about Kyoko-san?" Ren asked as he gives Kyoko his heavenly smile, giving her his complete attention. Noticing a good atmosphere between the two and doesn't want to bother them, Momose silently left them without them noticing. Pushing aside her disappointment, "N-nothing ... Ooh! How was you're shoot for Armandy?" Kyoko managed to say though her heart is stammering rapidly at her ribs. "We ended ahead of time, so…" Ren nodded his head towards a certain direction and Kyoko followed where Ren was looking. From the car, a guy with curly black hair and Aviator sunglasses emerged with Yashiro on his right, walking straight towards Ren and Kyoko. He stopped in front of them and suddenly said, "You must be Kyoko. I'm a big fan since I watched Dark Moon and Box 'R'. I was really scared with your Mio. It really gave me goosebumps. And I am really interested in Natsu. I like her attitude in attaining her goals. I also watched The Abyss and Papermoon. I am really amazed how you portray your characters. I'm really looking forward for your future roles. When Ren mentioned that you would be in the same photo shoot, so I begged him to let me come." the man said in one breath while violently shaking Kyoko's hands. "Uhmm... Eto..." Noticing Kyoko's discomfort, "Kyoko, this is Hatori Ryuuga. He is the photographer for Armandy." Ren supplied for Kyoko as the photographer let's go of Kyoko's hands and takes off his sunglasses. "Ahhh! Sorry I didn't introduce myself. I was just so happy. I finally met Na-chan." "Na-chan?" Yashiro asked just as Ren questioned himself mentally. "It is Natsu's nickname." Kyoko supplied. "Thank you very much for watching and supporting both Dark Moon and Box 'R', Hatori-san. I am overwhelmed by the fact that those characters are still remembered. I am much honored to know that a successful man such yourself appreciates what I do." Kyoko bows then smiles. "I never knew that Kyoko, the one who portrayed very strong characters, is very polite!" exclaimed Hatori-san. He was about to say more when, "Ryuuga!" called Tanaka Kei, one of the photographers for The Vault as he marches towards them. "Kei! It's nice to see you." "Nice to see you too, Ryuuga. So I see you hitched a ride with Tsuruga-san, as I expected."

Due to persistant begging of Hatori-san to let him stay, he is now sitting on a chair while watching Tanaka-san do his job. Now and then, he would give advices to models to make them relax. Kyoko was admiring the beach while Ren was admiring the sight of the beach with Kyoko in it. He was smiling to himself when he heard a very annoying voice. "Shoko, I want to drink something. I'm very thirsty." "Sho, wait. Where are you going? Here." Shoko, Sho's manager said while giving-half-shoving Sho his water. When Ren turned around, much to his discomfort was Fuwa Sho. Sho was taking a break from the shoot and is putting on some lotion while walking in to a nearby tent. As soon as Sho was out of sight, Ren was then looking for Kyoko. He was relieved to see that Kyoko is attentively listening to the photographers and Yashiro and he was desperately hoping she didn't see Fuwa.

Kyoko was so delighted as she listens to the stories of Tanaka-san and Hatori-san that she didn't notice that Ren stood beside her. "Oh Ren-kun! I heard that Shiki is almost done and is taking a break. It's your turn next but it may take a while. You can take a stroll if you like." Tanaka-san said. As soon as Kyoko heard Tsuruga's name, she turned around and was surprised to see Ren so close to her. "Oh, okay. Thanks for informing me. I might just do that. And oh, I would like to ask..." "What is it Ren?" asked Hatori-san. "Well, actually, I like to ask Tanaka-san about what he said." Ren then looked at Tanaka-san and said, "You said, you expected Hatori-san to hitch a ride with me. How did you know?" "Yeah. I was wondering the same thing." Yashiro added. Tanaka-san smiled and answered, "Well, Ryuuga practically worships Natsu. He taped it you know and he keeps watching it again and again. If I know better, I think he is memorizing your lines Kyoko-chan. And if he was a girl, by now I'm sure he would be Natsu-look-a-like. So I expected that as soon as he hears you are going to the shoot and Na-chan would be there, he will act as a spoiled brat and persistantly ask you to let him come. And knowing you, you would just let him." When Tanaka-san finished explaining and saw Hatori-san pouting like a kid, they all laughed. Well, except Hatori-san. While, in another spot in the beach, Sho was enjoying his break by secretly and discreetly eating his favorite snack, the pudding.

* * *

**Authors Note: I kinda made this story during summer. I spent weeks making it up but I fail to write it down. And when I think about summer, I think about beaches! Its fun playing under the sun. I found a stack of magazines laying around the house and it gave me the inspiration. I really like to judge what the celebrities are wearing. *laughs* I really like the idea of doing a photoshoot in the beach.**


	3. The Photoshoot Part 2

**Author's Notes: **

**I italicized and put ' ' on their thoughts. Enjoy~ ^_^**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Skip Beat!**

**

* * *

**

When their laughter died, "Excuse me Kyoko-san, we're ready for you now." informed the make up artist. "Well then, I'll better get going." Kyoko excused herself and followed the make up artist to the tent. "I can't wait to see Naa-chan modeling." Hatori-san said with a wide grin on his face. "Well, we better get ready too. Ah, Ren-kun, you can come with us if you like. Or you like to take a stroll?" "I would like to come with you." Ren replied.

Inside the tent, Kyoko was very nervous as the make up artist put the finishing touches. _'Waah! Help me! How can I forget? The bikini! Oh no... They'll be finished putting this on me and I'm dead. What do I do?'_ As soon as the thought came to her, "Kyoko-san, you're all set now. Wait here as I inform Tanaka-san." After the make-up artist said that, she quickly run outside the tent. "So, are you ready now?" said a voice behind her. "Moko-san!" Kanae went in a little while ago and waited for the make-up artist to finish. "Calm down, Kyoko." She said as she put her hand on Kyoko's shoulder. "But I can't!" Kyoko shrieked. "MO! YOU don't have time for this." _'Good thing I thought about this throughly.'_ Kanae told herself. "Kyoko, do you want your fans to be dishearten? Why do you think you gain the female's top spot huh? YOUR fans think you're hot and sexy so don't disappoint them. You should not waste your fans, mine, The Vault's staff or your time here. Got it?" "B-but want can I do?" "Just be in character. I don't care who it is but make sure it goes smoothly. And you better do it quick." Noticing the determination on Kyoko's eyes, Kanae then silently excused herself out. Kyoko was thinking really hard when her thoughts are interrupted by the staff telling her to go to the set. Calming herself while taking heavy breaths, she saw a hair tie with ribbons imprinted on it on the table. Seeing the ribbons, she remembered the first day finding her Natsu's character. _'Natsu.'_ she thought. Getting herself into character, she slowly closed eyes and once it opened, she is no longer Kyoko but Natsu. With a smirk painted on her face, she gracefully glides outside the tent and went to the set. As soon as Kyoko or rather Natsu appeared, the staff and even few actors couldn't help but stare. Then upon reaching Tanaka-san, she gave him a slight nod and winked at Hatori-san. Hatori couldn't help but gasp to the beauty who he truly admires. After doing that, she boldly takes of her shirt and put it in a chair, revealing the magnificent body hidden within.

Ren had just changed his clothes for the shoot and was on the side of the tent when Kyoko emerged from it. Ren was wearing khaki shorts and is topped by a thin white polo shirt. The polo was purposely unbuttoned to unfold his godly figure. "Here you go, Ren." said Yashiro. Noticing that Ren didn't move and seemed to hold his breath, he tried to get his attention. "Ren?" Looking at the blank expression on Ren's face, he quickly follows the direction where Ren is looking at. Yashiro almost dropped the water when he saw Kyoko glided to the set and winked at Hatori-san.

When Kyoko took off her shirt, Ren was in dilemna whether to stop the shoot or to cover her with his shirt. Clutching his hands, Ren prevented himself doing these things. Finally noticing Yashiro on his side and saw his very shock expression with his mouth agape, "Ya-" "Ren, that is Kyoko-chan right?" "Well, yes. ... in a way." Ren replied. "Huh? What do you mean by that Ren?" "I would like to introduce you to Natsu. I didn't expect to see her again." Ren said. "Scary isn't she?" "Very." Yashiro answered with a slight nod. Making sure that his feelings or desires are in control, he said, "We better go to Hatori-san, I think he needs our help." "Help? What for?" Ren smiles and said, "Getting him out of Natsu's clutches."

Upon reaching set, they noticed that Hatori-san is sweating a lot. Yashiro then rushed to his side and tried catching his attention. Ren watched his manager do so and glimpse at Kyoko. To his surprise, Kyoko is keenly watching him with a huge grin on her face. Ren couldn't help himself but to be drawn by it.

Yashiro was relieved when Hatori-san is now breathing normally and drooped in a nearby chair. Making sure that Hatori-san is okay, Yashiro smiles has he informs Ren. "Re-" His smile abruptly fades as he saw Ren stiffened and appears to be dazzled with something.

_'Kyoko.'_ That is the only thing that occupies Ren's mind. _'No one can compare how much I want you. Kyoko, please be at my side. You are so lovely with the beach to compliment your beauty.'_ Completely unaware of the people gathered around them, Ren smiled back at Kyoko. Upon seeing Ren's smile, Kyoko still in Natsu's character, took the smile as a challenge. She is trying to seduce Ren. Smiling seductively at Ren while doing the instructions given by Tanaka-san, the staff and all the people present in scene all stopped what they're doing and was stunned to the scene that is happening before them. _'How long can you resist me, Tsuruga Ren-san? Hurry up and lose.'_

The storm comes to its worst when Tanaka-san asked Kyoko to lie down on the sand. Kyoko just smirk at a very mischeivous thought and purposely come to her knees very slowly. She made few poses on her knees before she let the sand touch her back. Once lied down on the sand, she propped her hand to support her head and she gazed at Ren, seductively inviting him.

Click. Click. Click.

Wiping sweat on his forehead, Tanaka instructed Kyoko to the water and have a dip. After she done that, he then ask her to stay in the water while doing more shots. With the water at her mid-thigh, Kyoko put her left hand into her hair while she put her right hand on her hip tugging the side of her bikini. _'What's with this girl? She can really do these amazing shots without me telling her what to do. Is this really her first time?'_ Tanaka-san thought as he clicks his camera. "Kyoko-san, take another dip. I want to take shot of you emerging from the water." he shouted. Click. Click. Click. _'Amazing. She's like another Tsuruga Ren. No wonder Ryuuga worships her. Splashes of water in her skin make her very appealing. No, desirable rather.' _

On the other set on the beach, Sho was doing his shots when a ball banged into equipment causing it to fall and break. "Aah!" yelled the staff. _'This doesn't look good.'_ Shoko thought as the staff looked at the equipment and began sighing. "Oh crap. This won't do." Asago Shiki sadly said. Approaching Sho, he said, "Fuwa-kun, the equipment is badly damaged. We need to replace it. We already informed the agency and requested for another one. I'm so sorry for the inconvenience but we have to postpone your shoot. It would take about 30 minutes for the equipment to arrive. Do you have other jobs after this?" "Nope. He doesn't. He only has the shoot today." informed Shoko. "That's great. So, is it okay for you to wait?" "Sure. No problem." Sho mumbled. _'Ha! What luck! I was looking forward to go home and be lazy. Now it goes to the drain.'_ "I better informed the others." Asago-san excused himself and jogged towards the other set. "Ne, Shoko, the females are being shot in the other set, right?" Sho asked his manager. Shoko just nodded and gave him his sun block lotion. _'Hmm... Top ten hottest females huh. Even Pocchi didn't make it. Gathering of Japan's most desirable women. That's a sight I shouldn't miss. Just you watch Kyoko. I'm only taking the number one female to be my girl. Hahahaha.'_ With a smirk on his face, he follows the photographer on the other set.

Reaching the other set, Sho noticed that the people are paying close attention to something. He became so curious and hurriedly slips through the on-lookers. As soon as he saw what started the commotion, he ran as quickly as he could grab a towel as he passes through the crowd.

Ren and Kyoko's internal fight was interrupted when someone stands in between them. Shocked when her view was suddenly blocked by a man's chest, she instantly jerked her head up. "What do you think you're doing Kyoko? Put some PROPER clothes on. Aren't you ashamed looking like that? You're exposing too much skin, idiot." Sho angrily hissed while putting the towel around her. Seeing Sho in front of her, Kyoko was close to strangling him and almost lost her Natsu character. Determined to use her Natsu against Sho, she said, "Idiot? Are you talking about yourself?" "Huh?" "Fuwa-kun~, don't you see? The shoot with the girls are HERE. YOU are not a girl. You should be in the OTHER set." Kyoko boldly stated with an evil chuckle. "How dare you say that to me? I'm just here to tell to stop WHORING yourself in front of these people. I was doing an admirable act and you make it as though I'm the fool here." Sho was so angry at being humiliated, he didn't notice that he was clutching Kyoko's wrist very hard. Suddenly, a large shadow looms over the two of them.

When Ren saw what or who stand in betweem them, without thinking, he rushed to where Kyoko was. Reaching them and unclutching Sho's grip on Kyoko's wrist, "What is supposed to be the problem here?" He said this very wickedly that it gives you chills up and down on your spine. Noticing the negative aura Ren was giving, _'Uhmm... Interesting.'_ Natsu thought. "It is alright Ren-kun~." Kyoko said temptingly while emphasizing Ren's name. She then faced Sho and said, "Whoring, you said eh? I thought this is a photo shoot for The Vault. *sighs* Doesn't matter, if you say that we are whoring then I guess we are whoring. But ... Aren't you doing it too? Huh, Fuwa-kun?" With that, Sho just stared at her and wondered who is this girl talking in front of him. "Ren-kun~, thank you for trying to protect me. I really appreciate it but don't worry I can handle PUNKS like him." "Ren-kun? What? You're in first name basis now? Is that why you're acting like this, Kyoko? To make me angry? Are you really hitting on him? Or do my eyes deceive me?" Sho spited. "It is not YOUR business how I address people. And I am not acting to get a reaction from you. Besides, why are you so affected? To put it simply, it's just I don't settle for any number. I only settle for number one. Why settle for another if I can get hold of the best?" she responded while putting her hand on Ren's bare chest. Ren almost squeak as he felt the warmth of Kyoko's hand against his chest. Loving it and didn't want it to disappear.

Sensing the building tension around the three people on the set, Yashiro was about to go nuts when he saw someone passed by him and gone to the trio. "*coughs* HEY! Would you hold it up? You are disrupting the set." Kanae almost shouted to gain the trio's attention.

Feeling that he had just waked up from a nightmare, Ren promptly examines his surroundings. He made sure that his emotions are in control before he responded, "You are right, Kotonami-san. Let us not waste any more time, shall we? Right, Fuwa-kun?" Aware of losing the battle and couldn't think of words to fight back, Sho just nodded. "Kyoko-san, we better explain it to the staff." "Yeah. We should."

After explaining things to the photographers and the staff, Tanaka-san called it a day. "Phew. That was really a BIG surprise. I never thought that Kyoko knows that musician. And from the looks of it, I think they are pretty close." Tanaka-san said. "Yeah. I couldn't even imagine that after I went here to inform you about the troublesome situation over the set then BANG! (throwing his fist into his palm) another trouble awaits us." Asago added.

After he finished his shots, Sho went home and mentally declared that today was his worst day ever. _'Thanks to that stupid ball to knock over the equipment, I had to stay longer. And that stupid girl actually had the nerve to insult and humiliate me publicly. Damn you, Kyoko. Then there's that good-for-nothing Tsuruga, who thinks he's so cool. He acts as though he is so familiar with Kyoko. Hmph! Wait, are they really that close?'_ Imagining Kyoko with Ren makes him see red. Unconsciously, he knocks the table over. Realizing what he'd done, he put the table back to place and starts mumbling to himself.

**

* * *

A/N: Phew! Glad that's over. The photoshoot doesn't end here. ^_^**

**Til next time!**


	4. The Photoshoot Part 3

**Author's Notes: **

**I italicized and put ' ' on their thoughts. Enjoy~ ^_^**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Skip Beat!**

**

* * *

**

On the second to last day of their shoot, they began the group shots. They were already informed that they would be paired up by the male/female that has the same number as theirs. Sho, not knowing Kyoko's number, smiled as he got the information. But that didn't last long. After giving the instructions, Tanaka-san said "Okay. Now, we would begin the pairings. Will the number ones go outside please?" Waiting for the chance to speak or rather tease Kyoko, Sho was confused when he didn't see her. Still looking for Kyoko, he became frantic. Noticing the frantic looks Sho was giving, "If you're looking for Kyoko, she's outside with Tsuruga-san." Kanae simply stated then walked away. She stopped at her tracks when someone grabbed her arm. "What do you mean she's with that idiot?" Sho fussed. "They have the same number. Naturally, they had gone to shoot first. *sighs* Now, can you let my arm free?" Sho didn't hear all the things Kanae said, his arms drooped down to his sides and he was very petrified by the thought. _'Kyoko's number *gulps* number one. She's the hottest female.'_

Outside the tent, "Okay, what we want you to do is to connect with each other. We want to see attraction between the two of you. Got me so far?" "Yes." Kyoko and Ren answered. In in the middle of the set, there is a beach chair (the white chair that you can lie down and sunbathe on). "Okay, Kyoko, I want you to lie down comfortably on the chair and look at me. Ren, I want you to sit at the back. Though your body is facing the back, I want you to face me. Put your hand on the chair near Kyoko's hip. Okay, good." Click. Click. Click. "Now, face each other." _'She's_ _so beautiful up close. Those eyes, they glimmer.'_ Click. Click. Click. Looking deeply into the black eyes that are still looking at her, she put her hand on his face. Shocked by the sudden contact, he slowly closes the gap between them. Click. Click. Click. _'They're good. Very good. If I know any better, I think they're a couple.'_

"Okay. Now you change places. Ren, you sit down on the chair. Kyoko, sit on Ren's lap." Click. Click. Click. "Okay. Now, I want you to be on top of Ren. Like a tiger hunting its prey." _'Yes, a very priceless prey.'_ Kyoko then slowly crawl into the chair on top of Ren. Click. Click. Click. "Closer." Tanaka-san shouted. Click. Click. Click. "Okay. To the next set."

They also made shots on a tree with Kyoko leaning on it while Ren is at the side with one arm propped against the tree and another hand is touching Kyoko's face, forcing her to meet his gaze. When Tanaka-san is satisfied with the shots on the tree, he then asked them to go to the water. _'This will be the final touch.'_ he happily thought. "Ren, Kyoko, your heads should be at the same level. I want to see your shoulders. Okay, that's it. Closer. Closer. Okay. Do another pose." Click. Click. Click.

CLICK!

"Okay, people! That's a wrap!" Asago-san happily announced. "YEY!" cheered by the crowd. Because it's the last day of the shoot, all the actors are present and they are having a small party to commemorate the event. Saying farewells and goodbyes, they retired for the day.

* * *

**A/N: The photoshoot chapters end here! ^_^**


	5. The CM's Producer

**Author's Notes: **

**I italicized and put ' ' on their thoughts. Enjoy~ ^_^**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Skip Beat!**

**

* * *

**

**-* A month after the shoot *-**

"The results are in! Now, let's see who are the promising celebrities that Japan thinks as the hottest and sexiest." boomed the host. "The Vault magazine made this survey more than a month ago. We are really lucky that the The Vault gave us this privilege to be the first to broadcast it." "Speaking of 'The Vault', here's the latest issue! This issue is complete with their profiles and with individual or group pictures of the celebrities that made it into the Top Ten."

"We will now present the results!" "Okay, everyone look at the screen."

**Top Ten Hottest Males**

1. Tsuruga Ren*

2. Kuran Kaname

3. Tsukiyomi Ikuto

4. Usui Takumi

5. Tsukimori Len

6. Takishima Kei

7. Fuwa Sho*

8. Kiryuu Zero

9. Ginzou "Gin" Fujiwara

10. Tomoya Okazaki

**Top Ten Hottest Females**

1. Kyoko*

2. Kirara Nakazono

3. Momose*

4. Omori Mio

5. Kuran Yuuki

6. Kotonami Kanae*

7. Aika Hiiragi

8. Re-l Mayer

9. Hinamori Amu

10. Hanabi Ozora

"Wow! What a list. From models, to actors, to musicians. We got them all." said the host. "Well, it's not that really surprising. Just by scanning this issue, all I can say is W-O-W. They are really the people that are certainly hot and sexy." "So to all peop-"...

Somewhere in America, a certain lady is watching the Japanese show and in her hand is the latest issue of 'The Vault'.

"Oh? You're watching that show, honey?" Kuu asked as he settles himself on the couch. Watching his wife thoroughly, he was so shocked when his wife suddenly gasp and had an eureka expression on her face. "Julie, what's the matter?" "I got it!" "You got what, honey?" "I think I have my model for my new CM." Julie answered. "Huh? Who? Who's the lucky girl?" Kuu pried. Instead of answering, Julie flips the magazine and point at a photo. "Hmm... Pretty girl. Whoa! Isn't this, Kyoko? It is, isn't it?" "Yes. She's perfect, Kuu. And this (pointing the picture with Kyoko and Ren on it). She's perfect for our Kuon." "Now, honey, I don't want you to play cupid. But technically, they are our children so there's no need for that. But I do wish Kuon loves her. It saves us the trouble." Kuu then snatches the magazine and continued, "Kuon and the second Kuon. We really do have beautiful children. Right, Honey?" Julie just nodded and snuggled closer to Kuu. "Ah! Kuu, we should call the boss. I want her, honey and I won't settle for another. We should ask the boss to get to her." Julie exclaimed. "Uhmm... That's a problem. Lory likes this girl. Or should I say interested? Well, we should just persuade him." Kuu said and grinned.

Ring. Ring. Ring.

"Hello? Takarada speaking." the LME president answered. "Boss? Kuu here." "Kuu? That's a pleasant surprise. Now, what do you want?" "Hmm... It's not me actually." Julie then grabbed the phone and answered. "It is me, Lory." "Oh? What's this? Julie? So, what can I do for you Ms. Julie Swan?" the president inquired. "It's about Kyoko."

* * *

**A/N: If you noticed, I used characters from other anime/manga in the Top Ten list. Hehehehe… I had a lot of fun doing it. ^_^ Please don't hate me.**

**To** **ScarletGoddess818**** and creamy creations, t****hanks for the reviews! You were the first to review my work. So happy. ^_^**


	6. Meeting

**Author's Notes:**

**I italicized and put ' ' on their thoughts. Enjoy~ ^_^**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Skip Beat!**

**

* * *

**

After running around to do LoveMe assignments, Kyoko just want to go change her clothes and go home when she was called by Sawara-san. She then quickly marched to his office. "Kyoko-chan! Just the girl I wanted to see. I have bigs news for you."

Walking aimlessly on the hallways in the LME building, Kyoko found herself on the reception area with vending machines. Helping herself with some juice, she was startled when somebody called her. "Kyoko-chan!" Yashiro happily called. "Oh hello Yashiro-san... (noticing Ren at Yashiro's back) You too, Tsuruga-san." Feeling an undesirable aura around Ren, Kyoko hesitantly asked, "Tsuruga-san, is something wrong?" "Nothing is wrong, Mogami-san." Ren answered and put on a fake smile. _'T-that's a fake smile, Tsuruga-san. You're lying!'_ "S-so, Kyoko-chan are you done for today?" _'Please say yes. Please say yes. I don't want to face Ren right now. He's scary._' "Yes." "W-would like to come with us? We are going home. Is it okay to bring Kyoko-chan along with us, R-ren?" "Sure. No problem. It's already late and it's not safe for a girl to go home by herself. Especially an actress." Ren want to kill Yashiro right now. Ever since the photoshoot, he find it hard to face Kyoko. He keeps remembering the way Kyoko looked at him during those days. The way she is inviting him, so enticing, so hard to resist. He's so disappointed in himself to let those emotions control him. Yashiro keep talking to Kyoko, determined not to look at Ren.

**-* Flash back [a few moments ago] *-**

"*sighs* Ren, I know the cause of your problems is Kyoko. You can't hide it from me." When Ren didn't fight back, he continued, "You're sighing heavily every minute. What happened between you and Kyoko-chan? Did something happen during the photoshoot?" "Yashiro, why do you keep insisting that this has got to do with Mogami-san?" Yashiro just smirked and answered, "Ren, I'm not just a prop that you always carry around. I'm your manager. The only thing that makes you act like this is K-Y-O-K-O." "Yashiro." Ren hissed. Feeling like a cornered prey, Yashiro looks for an emergency exit. Luckily, he found one. "Kyoko-chan!"

**-* End of flashback *-  
**

The ride home was pleasant. Kyoko was so happy about the news she received from Sawara-san. She told Ren and Yashiro about her upcoming CM. "I still don't know the details though. Sawara-san just informed me that I'm doing a CM with an international brand. He also said that the producer of the CM personally picked me. I'm so happy, to think I'm just an amateur when it comes to modeling." "Well, you deserved that Mogami-san. So, when will the shooting start?" "I still don't know. Sawara-san said that the president will personally tell me all the details." _'The president? That's suspicious.'_ Ren thought. After dropping off Yashiro, he drove Kyoko to Darumaya and went home.

After few days, Kyoko was informed that the president wants to talk to her. Kyoko then rushed to the president's office and knocked. Knock. Knock. "President Takarada?" Kyoko said as her head peeks to the door. "Hello there, Kuon." Kuu said. "Otou-san!" Kyoko squeaked as she rushes in and hugs Kuu. "What are you doing here? That's not fair, Otou-san. You didn't inform me." Kyoko pouts and crossed her arms. "Hahaha. This is a sight to see. Kuu is scolded." President said. Seeing the president, Kyoko quickly uncrossed her arms and bowed. "Good morning, President Takarada. Sawara-san said you want to talk to me." "Yes. Mogami-san, I would like you to meet the producer of your upcoming CM." The president then directs his attention on the couch. Noticing a beautiful lady gliding towards her, Kyoko couldn't help but stare. "Mogami-san, my name is Julie Swan. Nice to personally meet you." "Ahh. *bows* Thank you for appreciating my work, Swan-san." "Kuon, don't need to be formal. Basically, she's your Okaasan." Kyoko jerked her head up. "Huh?" Kuu just smiled. "Kuu is my husband. *smiles* You call him 'Otousan' right? That's makes me your 'Okaasan'." Julie informed as she rests her arm around Kuu's waist. "B-but i-" "If you're uncomfortable about that, you can call me Julie. But I hope before this project is over, you will call me Okaasan." "Y-yes. I will do my best."

* * *

After three weeks of shooting the CM, it will now officially be released to the public. "And we're back. Now, we have two very gorgeous women as our guests." said the host. "One of our guests is one of the most promising actresses nowadays. She was first known as the scary Mio in Dark Moon and the sexy and alluring leader of the bullies as Natsu of Box 'R'. Nowadays, she is known as the double personality and a very fashionable artist Maya of Papermoon and the free lance journalist Aoi in The Abyss." "Our other guest is our very own international star who captured the hearts of many. Her beauty is incomparable like a rare jewel. After modeling, she began to design clothes and later create her own brand. Without further ado, put your hands together for Kyoko and Miss Julie Swan." The audience applauded as Kyoko and Julie makes their entrance. "Hello, Kyoko-san, Julie-san." "Hello, thank you inviting me here." Kyoko replied as she smiled while Julie did the same.

"So, what is this CM all about?" asked the host. "Well, this CM is all about people looking great in whatever situation or occassion they are in. As our tag line says 'No matter the occassion, you can dress with style.' Me, for example, I am known as model but you can't expect me to wear gowns wherever I go just to look pretty. In making this brand, my goal was to have clothes that would satisfy my needs. If I want a business attire, I can find it there. If I want a gown, I can also find it there. Basically, that's my main concept." Julie replied. "Well, got to hand it you, I really like the clothes you make. It really suits your concept." "Kyoko-san, you had done many CMs. How does the Paradise CM makes you feel?" the host inquired. "Uhmm... In doing this CM, I couldn't help to feel so pretty. Every dress makes you feel good and comfortable. It makes you confident in what you do." "Julie-san, in making these CM what are the difficulties you encountered?" the host asked. "In this CM, I personally pick all the necessary things. Like, the clothes, the accesories, the place and also the models. I was planning for this CM for awhile now but the greatest struggle I encountered is finding the right model. I can easily pick models in our agency but you see, I want something else." "Something else? Like what?" "Uhmm... How do I put it? Someone that greatly portray and that can really make a huge impact to audience in just a matter of seconds." Julie replied. "So, how did you discover Kyoko?" "Well, I'm an avid fan of Japanese shows and also there magazines. I saw Kyoko in 'The Vault' magazine. The issue with the top ten hottest celebrities on it. Once I had a glimpse of the centerfold picture, all the things that I wanted for my CM all put into place." Julie-san answered. "Kyoko-san, now that the CM is finished, do you have any projects that you would like to share with us?" "Yes. Papermoon and The Abyss are still on. Please watch it. And yes, I have an upcoming movie entitled 'Target'. It is a romantic action comedy film by Midori Ayaka. The casts include, Hidetoshi Nobu, Haruka Tsukiko, Ikuta Ryou and many more. This is my second movie after my debut movie 'Reminiscence'. It will be on theatres by the third week of October. So, better watch out for it." "Well, good luck for that Kyoko-san. I am really looking forward for it. And now, we will present the new Paradise CM."

* * *

**A/N: Reviews would be nice. ^_^**


	7. Target

**Author's Notes: **

**I italicized and put ' ' on their thoughts. Enjoy~ ^_^**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Skip Beat!**

**

* * *

**

After the Paradise CM, Kyoko had many modelling offers both nationwide and international. Such as, Calvin Klein, L'oreal and Dolce & Gabbana. She can be seen in billboards, magazines and CMs. Though she has a very busy schedule, she wouldn't dare miss playing the chicken mascot, Bo, in Kimagure Rock. She enjoyed the company of the Isibashis and playing as Bo. Because of the many projects is she working on, the president graciously hired a manager for her. Her manager is Fumina Yui. She is a retired manager and mother of two children. Though sometimes pushy, she is the perfect manager for Kyoko. Because of her age and experience, she can motivate and care for Kyoko like a mother.

"You have another dance lesson with Miho Kana at 2pm. At 5 o'clock, you are shooting for Target. I don't know how long you will finish for the shoot. Be sure to get enough rest until then." "Okay, Yui-san. Bye." Kyoko replied and hung up.

_'Time to get ready.'_ *Yawns.* After getting enough rest and finished packing her things, Kyoko head for the LME Agency Building.

* * *

While waiting for Yashiro finish his job, Ren aimlessly wandered around the LME Building. He found himself near the practice rooms. Paying no mind at the events happening inside as he passes by, Ren suddenly stops when he saw a glimpse of something brown. He takes a peek at Practice Room 4 and sure enough he saw Kyoko. It's been a month since they hang out or shared a conversation. Though they sometimes chatted on the phone. Kyoko was practicing her dance routine for her upcoming movie. She was busy rehearsing her twists and turns while Miho-san guides her as she counts. Ren was amused by the sight. He was so engrossed by what he was witnessing that he didn't notice the time. "Ren! I was looking all over for you. This is a surprise to find you idly standing in this floor. So, what were you looking at?" Trying to peek behind Ren's shoulder while Ren tries to block his view, Yashiro saw Kyoko doing her routine. *Grins* "Hehehe. So, I see." Hiding his blush, he briskly walks away and said, "Since you're here, let's go."

On the car, "Yashiro, would you please stop grinning." "I can't help it. The look on you face while watching Kyoko dance, i-it's priceless. Hehehe." Ren sighs while Yashiro continued blabbering. "And oh Ren! Did you know why Kyoko was having dance lessons with Miho-san?" "No." Ren replied flatly. "Do you want to know?" Yashiro asked with stars in his eyes. "Do you?" he pried. "*sighs* Yashiro." "I'll tell you anyway. Kyoko has a movie entitled 'Target'. The one with Hidetoshi Nobu and Haruka Tsukiko. Her character is an erotic club dancer-" **Screech**. Ren unconciously hit the brake. "D-did you say erotic club dancer?" Yashiro nodded and continued while Ren continued driving, "But in the shadows, she is an information broker. A very dangerous profession, don't you think? Her love interest is Rayne which is a notorious hacker that is played by Ikuta Ryou." "Ryou?" "Yep. The number 3 in the most eligible bachelors in Japan. Ah, speaking of Ryou, I was just informed that the two of you are going to shoot for Versace." "Okay. Thanks for informing me."

Later that night, Ren called Ryou and invite him for a drink. They meet up at a bar and began talking about work. "It's been awhile since we work together. In Versace this time. I got to hand it you man. Phew! All that work in your hands, I really doubt if I can handle that. It's amazing you can keep up with that pace. But you shouldn't work that hard you know. We wouldn't want THE Tsuruga Ren overfatigued." "Thanks for the concern Ryou but I'm fine. Yashiro handles my time effeciently." "Hmm. Oh yeah, did you know I'm doing a film with your kouhai?" Ren nodded. "Amazing little lady, isn't she? Kyoko-san's talent in acting is remarkable. After I saw her act, it's not a wonder why many called her 'Another Tsuruga Ren' (doing the quote-and-quote sign with his hands)." "Another what?" Ren asked as he almost spurt his drink. "Another YOU. Kyoko-san can wrap it up with just one take, you know. Like someone I know. *winks at Ren*" "I wouldn't be surprised if she can pull that off." Ren replied as he happily thinks about Kyoko. "That's give me and idea. Would you like to visit us in the set tomorrow? Many of my co-stars as well as the staff are your fans. They will be pleased to see you. Besides, I think Kyoko-chan will be delighted to see you too." "I would love that."

**The next day**. After doing all his work, Ren then went to set of Target. "Ren-san, Yashiro-san! Ryou told me you were coming. He is doing his scenes now. Here, sit here while you wait." Ryou's manager said as he give them their seats.

Looking at the scene, Ren figured that the set has a club atmosphere. He then spotted Ryou sitting in a couch conversing with another actor. Then the music starts. The spotlight focuses on the girl on the pole at the far end of the stage. _'Kyoko'_ Ren said to himself as he saw her face. Kyoko is wearing a very short red pleated skirt topped by a white short-sleeved button-down shirt that is knotted just below her breasts. The top buttons are purposely undone to give us a glimpse of her black bra. It is then paired by a fish net stockings and black sandals. After doing her pole dance, she begans gliding towards to the front. She begins her erotic dance routine. After Ren saw what's happening in front of him, he made up his mind. _'I have to have her fast.'_ "And cut!" yelled the director. "Nice one, Kyoko-san. Ryou, come here for a moment. Scene 15 up next."

As soon as the director yelled cut, Kyoko felt her knees trembling. She is not used to dancing and to make matters worse, she have to dance while wearing high heels. She couldn't stop the trembling and a moment later, her knees gave away. She slumped on the stage with a loud thud. "Kyoko!" screamed Yui-san as she runs towards the girl. Yui-san gave her jacket and carefully helps Kyoko stand. "It's no use Yui-san. Just let me down here for a minute." Yui-san was about to disagree when she was interjected by Ren. "That's a bad idea, Mogami-san." "T-tsuruga-san?" He then scooped Kyoko from the stage and carried her bridal style. Having no strength to argue, Kyoko just kept quiet and was trying furiously to hide her blush. "Where can we let her rest?" "Ah! Over there. There's an extra couch over there." Yui-san said as she led them to it. Once settled on the couch, "Tsuruga-san, thank you." "It's no big deal, Mogami-san." With her face still red as a tomato, Kyoko just kept her face down. "You better take off those sandals and put rest your feet. You were trembling very badly you know." Yashiro adviced. "Kyoko, do you want anything?" "It's okay Yui-san. I'll be okay. I just need to rest a little." With that, Yui-san and Yashiro left the two alone.

**Few minutes later**, "How are feeling? Feeling okay?" asked Ren. "Yeah. I'm feeling recharged already. I wish I can change clothes though." Ren chuckled. "That was not funny, Tsuruga-san." "My bad, Mogami-san. When I saw you dancing awhile ago, you look very comfortable in it." "Huh, my character does but not me." "Okay, okay. I understand." Ren replied still chuckling. Kyoko pouts and started to fight back but was interrupted by the director. "Kyoko-san! You're up next. Please get ready." "Hai!"

After doing his scenes, Ryou went to the couch where Ren was sitting. "Yo!" "Hi, Ryou." Making himself comfortable on the couch, "So, what do you think about the performance of your kohai?" "She's pretty good. Mo- (remembered Kyoko's stagename) *coughs* Kyoko-san is one the persons who never fails to amaze me." The both of them are silently watching Kyoko as she do her scenes. "Uhmm... I wonder if a can date her." Ryou innocently stated. Upon hearing those words, Ren couldn't help but unleash his evil aura. Feeling chills down on his spine, "Is it me, or is the air con-" Ryou's mind went blank as he saw the raging aura around Ren. With Ryou's mouth hanging agape, Ren suddenly stood and apologized then silently excused himself. _'God. That was scary. I never saw that expression from Ren and I have no intention seeing that again. He was like telling me mentally, 'HANDS OFF.' Phew.'_ Ryou thought as he lets out a heavy breath.

After that incident, Ryou considered or rather declared Kyoko as 'Off-limits'. He wouldn't take the risk of facing the demon lord again. Ren would occasionally stop by in the set which would remind Ryou of his declaration. The movie was going smoothly and was almost finished. After few more weeks, the movie was finished.

Target was well received by the people. It was going very smoothly and the staffs of Target are confident to receive recognition by the next film awards.

* * *

**A/N: ^_^**


	8. The Accident

**Author's Notes: **

**I italicized and put ' ' on their thoughts. Enjoy~ ^_^**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Skip Beat!**

**

* * *

**

It was a chilly November, buses honking, people talking, the normal sight in a busy city street. Driving in slippery road, the driver on an 8-wheeler truck loses control of his truck and created a huge accident. Many cars were trashed aside, a couple of street lamps were bent and many civillains were hurt.

On her way to set of another episode of The Abyss, Kyoko was on the phone with her manager giving her day's work schedule. "I'm really sorry for not picking you up." "It's okay Yui-san. You got flu. I don't want you to exert yourself. Just get well, okay?" "I understand Kyoko-chan. Okay, back to your schedule. You have a meeting with the president at 3 o'clock pm. I think it's about your upcoming movie. About time, don't you think?" Kyoko just make necessary replies to her manager as Yui-san dictates her schedule. "I have your jacket. The one you left in my car. The weather nowadays is so chilly. I don't want you to get the flu. Do you want it to be delivered? Don't worry, I'll ask my son." "..." "Kyoko-s-"

BANG!

Listening to her manager on the other side of the phone, Kyoko's mind went blank when she saw a car flying fast towards the taxi. Before she could do anything, the car crashed into the taxi.

Ring. Ring. Ring.

"Hello?" Ren answered. "Ren! Turn on your TV." screamed by the person on the other end. "What's wrong, Yashiro? You don't have to yell." Ren replied as he turns on the TV. A live report was on. It was about a huge accident in the highway which was caused by an 8-wheeler truck. Ren was about to ask Yashiro what the yelling was for when he heard Kyoko's name. Ren's mind went blank. "-e recently received news that among the victims, the 19 year old model-actress Kyoko was found in a very wrecked taxi which is struck by another car. She was badly injured and was carried by the authorities to the nearest hospital. The road is still blocked and it is cau-" He dropped his phone and was staring blankly at the news. The things that echoed in his head were, _'Kyoko' 'accident' 'hospital' 'badly injured'_. He was torturing himself by the second. On the other side of the phone, Yashiro was pratically yelling. "REN! REN!" He shouted repeatedly. Finally noticing his phone on the floor, Ren picked it up and answered. "Yashiro." Relieved to hear Ren's voice, "Ren, the president just called and said to meet us in the hospital. I am going there now. I'll meet you there." With that, Yashiro hanged up. Staring blankly at his phone, Ren give himself a mental shake and briskly get himself ready.

In the hospital, a very sad faced president greeted Yashiro and Ren as they arrived. The president also called the Darumaya couple. Kyoko was still in the operating room. They sat and waited, letting their worries drown by the silence in the hallway. The only sound they can hear is the sobs of Okami-san and Yui-san as they comfort each other.

The sign above the operating room shuts off and nurses began emerging from the room pushing a bed with Kyoko on it. "Are you Mogami-san's family?" asked the doctor. "We are not blood related but we consider her family." replied a teary-eyed Okami-san. "Where are they taking her?" asked the president. "We are taking her to the ICU. Don't worry, she's away from harm but we just have to be safe and observe her for a couple of days. She had a couple of broken ribs, a fractured leg, numerous cuts and a head concusion." All went silent then the doctor continued, "I'm really sorry for telling you this, but there's a problem in her brain. The MRI shows very disturbing news. She hit her head pretty hard and caused a severe damage on her brain. She might be in coma. I can assure you that she can cure all those injuries but I cannot assure you if she's going to wake up. I just like to inform you beforehand." "Wait. Is there any chance she wakes up?" "Yes but I can't say when will it be. A week? A month? A year? There are also instances that they never woke up." "She won't wake up? Ever?" "That is the worse case scenario. Just have faith. Now, will you excuse me." with that, the doctor left.

They were all watching Kyoko through the glass of the ICU when, "Grandfather!" yelled Maria. Upon reaching her grandfather, she bombarded him with questions. "They are lying right? Oneechan is somewhere doing her drama series right? Right, grandfather?" "Maria." Lory scooped his crying granddaughter into his arms and let her look through the glass. "Oneechan."

* * *

**A/N: By the way, in this story, Kyoko is already 18 and Ren is 23. ^_^**


	9. The Unwelcomed Visitor

**Author's Notes: **

**I italicized and put ' ' on their thoughts. Enjoy~ ^_^**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Skip Beat!**

**

* * *

**

In a studio within the city, Sho was recording his latest single. While Sho was in the recording room, Shoko was petrified by the news. She ended up pacing outside the recording room. Couldn't take it all in much longer, she went inside the room and interupted the recording. "Shoko-san, what's the matter?" Sho hissed. Shoko-san just grabbed Sho to the nearest room where a TV was on. "Really, what is the m-" Sho turned around and saw what Shoko was trying to tell him. _'Kyoko.'_

_

* * *

_

The ICU was silent except for the constant beeping of the machine that indicates Kyoko's pulse and the sound made by the ventilator. _'Hmph. Annoying sound. Where am I?'_ Kyoko tries to move and fails. _'Wait. What is wrong with me? Why can I move my body?' _She hears the door opening and closing. "How is she?" "Still the same." _'Wait. That voice! Isn't that President Takarada's and Okami-san's?'_ "You should go home and rest. I can take care of it. Kyoko wouldn't want you to be sick. I know you and your husband consider her as your family so be strong. Let's hope for the best." "Thank you for doing this Takarada-san." "No need to thank me. Kyoko is my agent and she is like a daughter to me." After Okami-san left, the president talked to Kyoko. "Mogami-kun~, wake up already. I was really excited about your upcoming movie then you did this. _*sighs*_ Maria is coming later. She said she's bringing all her materials to wake you up. When I say materials, I mean the voodoo dolls, candles. You get the point. We are all waiting for you Kyoko-san."

More people visited Kyoko in the next few days. Wishing her well and talking to her as the doctor suggested. Kanae was out of town shooting for her drama when the accident happened. As soon as she finished her work, she rushed back Tokyo and to Kyoko's side. Upon arriving at the room, Kanae was throwing a fit. "MO! How dare you do that, Kyoko. Wake up!" She hissed as she tries to shake Kyoko. Sensing the distraught Kanae was in, Ren and Yashiro grabbed her before she can cause some damage in the room. "Calm down, Kotonami-san." Breathing slowly to relieve her stress, Kanae said, "I'm okay. You can let go of me now." With that Ren and Yashiro let her go. Making sure that Kanae is alright, "Come, Yashiro, Ren. I think Kotonami-san wants to talk to Kyoko-san in private." "Thank you, president." Making sure that they are out from hearing distance, Kanae positioned herself in a chair near Kyoko. "Mo! Wake up. Do you know how hard it is? I'm off doing my work while you're here lying down, sleeping. That's unfair." Kanae tried to humor herself and fails as her tears fell on Kyoko's arm. _'Water? Wait. Is that tears?'_ "Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. So is this how you greet me? Aren't we friends?" After pouring out all her feelings, Kanae broke down and cried. _'Moko-san... Please stop crying.'_

It's been almost a week since the accident. Kanae, Ren, the Darumaya couple, Yui-san and the president take turns in taking care of Kyoko. Kyoko was also visited by her friends and the people she met at work. It was Yashiro and Ren's turn to take care of her. "Good morning, Mogami-san." Ren greeted the sleeping Kyoko. "Good morning, Kyoko-chan. We're here again. Kyoko-chan, hurry and wake up. Ren is not eating right again. Scold him for me will you? I brought food on the way here. Hopefully he'll eat it." Yashiro whispered. "Yashiro, what are you whispering about?" "Hmm… Nothing. I just reported to Kyoko-chan. Hehehe. _*evil laugh*_" Ren sighs and walks closer to Kyoko and said, "Mogami-san, I don't know what Yashiro reported to you about but please don't believe him easily. If you're worried about my eating habbits, it's okay. I ate the bento they gave me on the set." "Yes, you ate. But he only ate HALF of it." "Yashiro. I was already full. Besides, the bento was big. Don't make Mogami-san worry over something like that." _'Tsuruga-san, just you wait. When I can finally move, I will make you a delicious bento and have you eat all of it. Yashiro-san, do your job properly.' _

Ring. Ring. Ring.

"Ren, the director called. He said that he would have to talk to us. We have to leave now. I'll inform the president. I should also asked a nurse to watch over her." with that, Yashiro left.

When Yashiro left the room, he noticed a guy wearing a cap just outside the room. The guy seemed to be looking inside the ICU. Yashiro just ignored him while he walks away. _'Wait. Who was that? Is it me or it was Fuwa Sho?'_ He started to go back but hesitated. He was not so sure about the guy's identity and decided to let it pass.

Though Ren always visits Kyoko, it is the first that they are alone. Ren sits on the bed and said, "Mogami-san, we have to leave. We are on a hurry. Sorry for leaving you all alone here. I will be right back after talking with the director." He then put his face down near to Kyoko's and whispered in her ear. "Please come back to me. ... Kyoko." Ren then got up and say goodbye before leaving the room.

Outside the room, a guy wearing a cap is closely watching the scene before him. _'Damn you, Tsuruga Ren. Don't be so cocky.'_ He then saw Ren dipped his head. _'Shit! That asshole! He's taking advantage of Kyoko's situation to harass her!'_ He was about to bang the door when Ren stood up. He quickly hides himself with a nearby plant.

After making some calls, Yashiro started to go back to the room when he met Ren on the hallway. "Oh Ren! I was on my way back. I already informed the nurse. Did you say goodbye to Kyoko-chan?" Ren nodded. Then Yashiro remembered the capped guy. "I meet you you on the car. I have to check something." Ren intended to accompany him. "No. I'll be just a moment." Yashiro then quickly marched back. When he reached the corner, he saw the guy with the cap. He adjusted his glasses and looked closely. He saw blond hair peeking through the cap. No doubt, it was so Fuwa Sho with a very wretched face.

Sensing that the coast is clear, Sho get out of his hiding place and stationed himself outside the room. Looking at Kyoko, he rehearsed the lines he's supposed to say. Gathering all his courage, he went in.

In the room, _'What was that? Did I just hear Tsuruga-san said my name? I really must have knocked my head pretty hard for imagining these things. But, I feel really happy. I feel so warm.' _She heard the door opened again. _'Did they forget something? Uhmm... Maybe it's a nurse.' _She heard footsteps coming towards her and then, "Kyoko." If she can freeze, she would be if she sees who called her name. _'Sho?'_

Sho sat on a chair and leaned closer toward Kyoko. "Kyoko, it's me, Sho." _'Sho, in your face! You're name is SHOUTARO!'_ "It's been 5 days since the accident. I've been meaning to visit you but your people don't want me around. Especially that scary best friend of yours." Silence. "I know you don't want to talk to me but I want to say I'm sorry. Uhmm... I'm so sorry for all the things that I did to you." _'Yeah, right. For breaking my heart beyond repair. I really want to strangle you right now.' _"I should not have taken you for granted. _*sighs*_ I know it's too late but I am so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. I just wish we can go back to the way it was before." _'And what? Be your servant forever? No way. Stupid Sho.' _ "I want you to be by my side. No matter how foolish I might sound, I want to see you happy ... but I want to be part of it." _'Huh? What is this idiot talking about?' _ "Kyoko, I am so stupid to recently understand my feelings." Sho kept silent for a minute and said more like a whisper, "I love you." _'Huh?'_

After telling all the things he wanted to say, Sho silently made his exit leaving a very stunned Kyoko.

* * *

**A/N: Again, thank you for the reviews. I feel kinda stuck right now. So, sorry for the meantime. I'll try my best to update soon. **

**Catch ya later. ^_^ Chuu~**

**and ooh! I recently made another fanfic. It's a one shot! Feel free to review it too.**


	10. The Awakening

**Author's Notes: **

**I italicized and put ' ' on their thoughts. Enjoy~ ^_^**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Skip Beat!**

**

* * *

**

A week has passed and Kyoko's condition stays the same. By now, the wounds and bruises were almost healed. Still, her head injury is an exception. Her head was still covered with bandages. Her auburn was no where to be seen. "It's been a week now. Did the doctor give an update about her condition?" President Takarada inquired. "He says that anytime now, she could wake up. But we shouldn't get our hopes up too high." Okami-san answered. "So, what do we do to make it certain? Shake her up or something?" Kanae asked. "I really don't think that's quite reasonable." the president cited, deep in thought. "I think it's best to talk to her. We must create an atmosphere where is feels comfortable. Surrounded by things and people she likes. I think that is the best option." he continued.

On the eighth day after the accident, it was Kanae and Maria's turn to look after Kyoko. "Oi, Kanae-neesan, do Oneesama has a special someone? I know she don't have a boyfriend right now but does she have someone she loves?" "I don't know, honestly. Maybe she doesn't have one or she doesn't realize it." "Huh? What do you mean?" asked a very confused Maria. "For one thing, she, Chiori, and I belong to the LoveMe section. It means that we have something we lack. A special feeling that we need that your grandfather is rather obssessed about. The feeling of L-O-V-E." "Hmm..." "Another thing, this girl is pretty oblivious. She may have a person she loves but then again think it's just a mutual respect or trust or even friendship." Hearing these things from Kanae, _'Why am I thinking about Tsuruga-san?'_ "It's not hard to imagine." Maria replied. "Oh yeah! I heard from the president that your school is having a festival. What's it all about?" "Well, it's for our school's foundation day." "Mo-" Kanae and Maria is still engrossed by their topic that they didn't notice Kyoko's voice. "ko-" "What would you wear for the festival?" "-san." "-still thinking about it." "M-moko-san…" Kanae heard her name and quickly spun around. "Kyoko?" "... Hai." a very faint reply. "Oh my God! I'll call the doctor." Kanae rushed out of the room. "Oneesama?" "... Yes, Ma-maria?" Kyoko replied with a very husky voice. "Why wouldn't you open your eyes, Oneesama?" "I-it h-hurts." Kyoko replied as a tear slips from her eyes. The doctor then arrived with Kanae and few nurses at his tracks. "Kyoko-san, do you hear me?" "Yes." "Doctor, Oneesama said it hurts when she tries to open her eyes." "Hmm... Is that so? Kyoko-san, I would like you to gently and slowly open your eyes. Just bear with the pain a little, okay?" Kyoko slowly open her eyes bearing the pain. But once she opened it, blood rushed through her head and she fainted.

Ren and Yashiro rushed to the hospital as soon as they heard about Kyoko's condition. Upon reaching her room, "Mogami-san?" Ren hastily asked. He then saw Kyoko in her bed with her body lying slightly slanted with her eyes closed. "I thought Kyoko-chan is awake." Yashiro said with a disappointed tone. "I am awake. Tsuruga-san. Yashiro-san." replied Kyoko. "Kyoko-chan!" Yashiro boomed as he goes closer to Kyoko. "Why are you still closing your eyes Mogami-san?" "She can't open it." answered Kanae. "Why?" "I don't want to see that again." "See what Kotonami-san?" "Moko-san." Kyoko tried to protest. "She tried to open it moments after she woke up. But once she opened it, blood rushed to her face and she fainted." "What? What's wrong?" a panicked Ren hastily asked as he rushed over to her side. "It's okay, Tsuruga-san. It's just that some wounds in my head are not yet healed. The doctor said I just have to rest for a few days to let it heal a little more. For the meantime, I just have to pretend I'm blind." Kyoko said and smiled. _'He was worried about me. So happy. Good thing that the pulse indicator was removed. It would be very embarassing to hear my heart beats to fast.'_ Kyoko thought. _'That's a relief. She's finally awake and safe. I really missed her gold eyes though.'_ Ren thought as he lovingly watches Kyoko. Noticing the affectionate look Ren was giving to her talent, "Don't you worry, dear. I'll take great care of you." her manager said.

"Mogami-san! It's really a fantastic news to finally see you awake!" said the eccentric president as he noisily made way to Kyoko. "Thank you president." "By the way, where's Yui-san?" he asked as he scanned the room. "She's looking for snacks and drinks. She's with Kotonami-san." replied Ren. "So I see. She's really like a mother to you." the president commented. "Yes. It really gives a nice feeling. Thank you for choosing her as my manager President Takarada." "No problem." beamed the president. "Eto.." "What is it Mogami-san?" inquired Ren. "Everyone, I would like to say sorry for worrying all of you." "Yes! You should be, Kuon. Especially when we come here just to see you." "Honey, don't say that." boomed the famous couple. "Otousan? Okaasan?" "Yes, Kuon?" Ren was so stunned to see his parents in the flesh. Meanwhile Yashiro squeaks like a fan-girl as he saw who suddenly barged in the room. Recovering from his shock, Ren then glares at the president, demanding for an explanation. Feeling the death-glare Ren was giving him, "Kuu, I thought you're not arriving until later." "Well, we finished ahead of schedule. Besides, I'm itching to see my Kuon." Julie went to Kyoko's bed and sit beside her. "I'm sorry if we didn't arrive sooner. When we heard about what happened, we really want to rush here but our commitments kept us." "Its okay, Okaasan. I don't want to be a bother. Besides, I wouldn't want you to see me still asleep." After talking with the president Kuu positioned himself in the other side of the bed, putting his arm around Kyoko's petite form. "Boss informed us about your eyes. So how do you feel? Does it hurt?" asked a very concerned Kuu. "Its okay, Otousan. It doesn't hurt as long as I keep it shut." Admiring the scene of Kyoko surrounded by his parents, Ren couldn't help but smile and thought how nice Kyoko fits in his family. Yui-san and Kanae then arrived with a handful of snacks. While eating, Ren focused his attention on his beloved patient. Kuu and Julie were in the either side of Kyoko making her cozy and comfy. Julie stole a glance on her son and saw his son's warm gaze on Kyoko. '_What a warm gaze.' _She stared back on Kyoko and back again to her son. But this time, their eyes met. Julie smiled at her son and Ren lightly nodded. _'Damn, she caught me. I hope I'm not blushing. I miss you, mom.'_ Ren thought as he made a quick look on his mother.

After they ate, Yashiro tapped Ren's shoulder and signaled to go. "We better get going now. We had some business to attend to. Take care, Mogami-san." Ren said. "So do I. Well now, get well Mogami-san. Kotonami-san, you better hitch a ride with me. Since were going at the same direction." Kanae just nodded. "Well then, goodbye. Take care." Kyoko happily said.

Left with only her manager and the famous couple, Kyoko was in bliss. "Otousan, Okaasan, did you already meet my manager?" "We were not properly introduced I think." Kuu gleefully answered. "Well then, I am Julie and this is my husband Kuu." Julie said as she shook Yui-san's hands. "Nice to meet you Mr. & Mrs. Hizuri. I am Fumina Yui. I'm Kyoko's present manager. Kyoko talks about you all the time. You can call me Yui." "Then you should call us Kuu and Julie too. Don't be to formal. Thank you for taking care of this little girl here." Kuu answered as he tickles Kyoko. "Otousan, no!" Kyoko resisted. While Kyoko and Kuu were having fun tickling each other, the two women had their private conversation. "So what do you think of Tsuruga-san?" Yui-san questioned Julie out of the blue. "Ah! You found out about that too?" "Anyone can get the idea just by looking at that boy. And especially cause his looking at my child. What do you call that? Ah, mother instincts. You should have seen the look on Tsuruga-san face in the 7 days Kyoko was asleep. He seems to be in total despair. One mistake and he will surely break." "But I don't think he made his move yet." Julie stated. "Kyoko is so oblivious to notice his intentions. But I do hope he's going to make it clear soon. Especially, when that blond singer persistantly visits here often. But of course, Kanae and I won't let him in."

* * *

**A/N: I'm still thinking what will I do to Sho. ^_^ Please R&R**


	11. Chuu

**Author's Notes: **

**I italicized and put ' ' on their thoughts. Enjoy~ ^_^**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Skip Beat!**

**

* * *

**

**Two days after Kyoko woke up**. Ren and Yashiro were on their way to Kyoko's room when they bumped into Yui-san. Yui-san happily chatted with them for a little while and then excused to buy some snacks. Yashiro presented himself to help her and budged Ren to go ahead.

On their way to the nearest grocery store, "I hope you're not planning on playing with my dear Kyoko." Yui-san simply stated. "Eh?" "You cannot fool me young man. I know you're pushing Tsuruga-san to Kyoko." "I-it's not it. R-ren likes- I mean love her." Yashiro stuttered as he defended Ren. "I know." "B-but-" "From the looks of it, both parties are hestitating. I hope Tsuruga-san is a patient man."

Kyoko heard the door opened and closed. Thinking that it was Yui-san, she pretended to sleep because her manager always scolds her for being restless. "Mogami-san?" _'Tsuruga-san? ... Pretend to sleep. Pretend to sleep.'_ Kyoko thought. _'She's sleeping. She had a couple of tests done. No wonder she's exhausted. Good thing my parents already went back to America.'_ Ren thought. Making himself comfortable as he sits on the bed, he watched the sleeping face of Kyoko. _'Wake up, my sleeping beauty.'_ Unaware of what he is doing, he cupped his hand on her face and gently caresses her lips with his thumb. He then dipped his head closer to her face. Closer. Closer. Centimeters apart. Kiss. Chuu~ Realizing what he did, Ren blushed as he covers his mouth with his hand and started to panic. He got up from the bed and went outside as quickly as he could.

**Kyoko's POV**

_'Tsuruga-san? ... Pretend to sleep. Pretend to sleep.'_ Kyoko thought. The slight movement of the bed alarmed Kyoko. _'Wait. Why am I pretending to sleep anways? I should say something. But what? ... Huh? What's this? I feel a warm breath coming closer to me. What IS this?'_ Kiss. Chuu~ _'Oh my God! Was that a kiss?'_ She heard hurried footsteps went away. As soon as she heard the door slammed shut, she touched her lips. _'Did Tsuruga-san kiss me?'_

_

* * *

_

**A/N: I really like to say chuu~. A cute way of to say kiss. The shortest chapter. So sorry everyone! I'm so sorry for the late update. I had a fever and my father kept on insisting that its because I spend too much time in the computer. I was 'somewhat' banned from the computer. I also went to Cagayan de Oro to get my passport and what do you know, my fever worsens. I was ALMOST thrown to the hospital. Good thing my fever went down in the nick of time. Phew! Close call. I really hate the hospital. ^_^ PLease R&R**


	12. Puzzled

**Author's Notes: **

**I italicized and put ' ' on their thoughts. Enjoy~ ^_^**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Skip Beat!**

**

* * *

**

After two more days, Kyoko was able to open her eyes. She is in constant observation and doing her rehabilitation everyday. That made her mind at ease from the kissing incident and completely forgot about it. (Knowing Kyoko, she must force and convinced herself into believing that the kiss didn't happen.)

A month after the accident, she was discharged from the hospital but is still required to do weekly check ups.

* * *

It was already in the second week of December and Kyoko was busy searching for Christmas presents. Looking at her checklist, _'Okami-san, check. Taisho-san, check. Moko-san, check. Maria-chan, check. President Takarada, check. Yashiro-san, check. Tsuruga-san, check. Now that's over, all I have to do is wrap it. What should I cook for Christmas? Hmm...'_ Pondering at the thought, she passes by a book store. One magazine caught her attention. It was entitled, **'Are you in love? Or just so you thought.'**

Once she arrived at home, she hastily went upstairs and rummages the contents of her shopping bag. She saw the magazine fell from it. _'Waah! Why did I buy THAT thing?'_ she asked herself as she banged her head to he wall. Then Ren popped out in her head. _'Why does Ren's face pops out in mind? Waah. Better make myself busy. Have some wrapping to do. Wrapping. Wrapp-'_ More banging. She saw the magazine in a corner of her eye and tries to grab it. Grabbing her other hand as it tries to get the magazine, _'No! Stupid. No!'_ Putting away the magazine to prevent temptations, she began wrapping the gifts.

RESULT: You are definitely in love but you just won't admit it! _'No! That's a lie. I don't love him! NO! NO! NO! That ain't right. If I say it like that, it just proves that the results are true. Uhmm... Let's put it this way, I love hi- No! Kyoko, get a hold of yourself! Okay, breathe. Breathe. I l-love him b-but i don't know if he loves me back. Wait! That's impossible! (Hitting herself in the head) He would never fall in love with me. Okay. I love him, but he doesn't love me. That's it! It's a one-sided love! An unrequited love! Yes! I should put it that way. B-but, why do I feel so hurt?' _She thought as she put a hand on her throbbing chest.

Dragging her feet as she went to the Kigure studio, she ran into the Hikaru-san. "Kyoko-chan!" said her co-host. "Hello, Hikaru-san." "Is something wrong? You look awful." asked her worried senpai. "I'm okay, senpai. I didn't get enough sleep last night." Kyoko answered as she yawns. "Got trouble sleeping?" "Who? Who has trouble sleeping?" asked the two other co-hosts as Kyoko and Hikaru reached the dressing rooms. "It's not that I had trouble sleeping, it's just- Uhm..." "What is it, Kyoko-chan?" they asked. "Eto. _*blushes*_ It's kind of embarassing." Kyoko said as she keeps clasping and unclasping her hands. "Come on. Please tell us, Kyoko-chan! Please. Please. Please!" they pried. "Okay, I give up." Kyoko told them about the magazine and its results leaving out the important parts, of course.

At the same time, somewhere in the city, _'It's almost her birthday. What should I get her? I better get her something that makes my intentions clear.'_ Ren thought as he flips his script he is pretending to read. "Ren, the president asked me to give this to you." said Yashiro as he handed Ren an envelope. "What's this?" "It's an invitation for LME's Christmas Party. It's on the 24th. All the people in LME are invited. Phew! Our eccentric president really loves parties. By the way, it's a costume party. The president originally thought to have a masquerade. Guess he changed his mind. You should get yourself a nice costume, Ren." "Yashiro, do we have another work after this?" Ren inquired. Relieved to know that he's done for the day, _'Got to think what to get her.'_

At the same time, in another place, a very troubled singer was furiously flipping the pages of a magazine. _'Damn! What should I give her? And how should I give it to her. Wait. Why would I give her something? Hmph! I shouldn't waste my money or even a cent on her. That's right. Hahaha. … But… I-I love her and I want to get her back. I should get her something something. Something elegant. I wouldn't want to be defeated by that cocky rotten bastard. Besides, I know her better than he does. *Imagining Ren on bended knee as he gives Kyoko a ring.* Why am I even thinking about that bastard. He wouldn't spend time and effort to give that girl an expensive jewelry anyways. Besides, why a RING? They are not a couple!'_ Sho told himself. "This would look good on her." said his manager as she points at a photo of an elegant emerald necklace. "Huh?" Shoko just smiled and find it irresistible the look that Sho is making. "Why would I give Kyoko that?" Seeing his manager smirked, "What are you smirking at?" "_*Laughs* _I didn't say who are you giving it to Sho. So, you are really giving it to Kyoko huh?"

* * *

**A/N: What would Ren give Kyoko? I'm still thinking about it. Help! ^_^ **

**I feel so lousy right now. Must be the effect of the medicine. I have to take anti-biotics for now. Better take it than be sorry. *coughs* Is the chapter awful? Sorry if it does. *BOWS* Reviews will be greatly appreciated. Love lots!**


	13. Party

**A/N: **

**Sorry for the late update! As some of you know, I was sick and my sister came home from Manila. She also brought with her her dancing partner (also her boyfriend) and a Japanese friend. So we had a little reunion.**

**Well, anyways, I had a problem in updating this chapter. I saved it in trust-worthy flash disk and when I checked it again after few days, I can't open it. My flash disk that was once trust-worthy is now corrupted. (I wouldn't blame it though; I had it for four years now!) I can't access all my files and lost two chapters! Man, I had to rewrite it. So, here it is! (though its not the same but its close!) hehehe**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Skip Beat! and its characters.**

**

* * *

**

The day of the Christmas Costume Party.

The party was held in the president's very spacious luxury villa in a remote area. Its luxurious walls and halls were decorated with elegant ornaments. In its entrance, dozens of waiters and waitresses align themselves in two staright lines as they greet the incoming guests.

"I heard that the desserts you made during grateful party are still used today. It's really a big hit. Did you ever think of being a patissier?" Kanae asked. She is wearing a sleeveless, knee-length black dress with a tiger patterned fur swirling around it. And she topped it off with a black and gold cat mask. She completed her look with her high-heeled gladiator sandals and her hair set in a messy chignon. "I never thought about it. I just love to cook, that's all. I wonder where Maria is. I like to greet her first. By the way, Moko-san, you look extremely alluring in that dress. A fierce feline!" "Ha! And you're telling me. Almost all people look your way, stupid. You're the eye-catcher here. What made you decide to wear that anyway?" Kyoko is wearing a sleeveless black dress hinted with red plaids. Since her skirt ends at her mid-thigh, she paired it up with black and red leg warmers just below her knees. She is also wearing a pair of arm warmers (with buckles) that has the same pattern as her dress. She let her fake black long hair down and put some pink high-lights on it. "I really don't know why Maria pleaded to make me wear this. I just let it go with her. It won't hurt anyways. By the way, Moko-san, why did you wear a feline-inspired dress instead of wearing a feline over-all costume?" "Because I don't want to. Besides, the president first said it was masquarade. Then he changed his mind and made it into a costume party. I really don't understand the president."

"Man, look at those two stars. Those near the baluster." "They're pretty hot." "Pretty hot and talented, I tell you. Kyoko-san's debut movie gave her the Newcomer's Award as well as the Best Actress Award in one go! She also received the Supporting Actress for Target. Not to mention the other awards she received from her dramas." "The other one, Kotonami-san, also received prestigious awards from her movies and dramas. Just like her friend. Amazing bunch of actresses." "They're from the LoveMe section, right? I also heard they're very close. Bestfriends, I think." Unaware that people are talking about them, Kyoko and Kanae are still immersed with their conversation. Suddenly, all the happenings in the hall halted.

The cause of the common was none other than LME's top actor. Emerging from the noisy entrance was Ren, clad in a leather trench suit with silver patterns. Inside the suit, he is wearing a tight V-neck shirt and leather pants. It is then complimented by his huge buckle and chains that swirls around his bodice. He is wearing a pair of biker boots and around his neck, a choker with a cross pendant. For additional effect, he decided on an eyepatch. "Really, Yashiro, why did you force me to wear this?" Ren whispered to his manager. "It really suits you Ren. Besides, let the people have a glimpse of your DARK side. Besides, it's different from BJ and they will never find it out." said Yashiro in his aristocratic gentleman costume.

Didn't want to catch more attention, Ren decided, no, wanted to hide. He was making his way into the baluster when, "Oh!" Couldn't believe what he saw, Ren stare at her from head to foot while Kyoko did the same. When their eyes met, they burst into loud guffaws, leaving the crowd stunned and silent. Catching their breaths, they quickly apologized. "I didn't expect to see you in that outfit, Mogami-san." "Neither do I. _*signals Ren to come closer and whispers*_ Are you sure it's okay to be dressed like that? It would be a big trouble when they find out you're BJ." "Its okay, Mogami-san. They won't find out."

Looking at the two, Kanae approached Yashiro and said, "So this is the president's plan huh?" Surprised by Kanae's question, "W-what do you mean?" "Hmm... So, tell me. How come Kyoko and Tsuruga-san are wearing black? Making them look good together. And are you telling me that Maria begged Kyoko to wear that for nothing?" Kanae pried. "T-that's c-co-co-incedence?" Yashiro stammered. "Yeah right. Like I would believe that! I doubt Tsuruga-san wanted to wear those clothes. You probably dragged him into it. I better tell the 'dashing rebellious couple'." Kanae started to walk away but Yashiro grabbed her arm. "No! Please don't tell them." Yashiro squealed with pleading eyes. Kanae smirked and replied, "So how about letting me in in your plan?" "Thank you, Kotonami-san. Let's see the president."

Still immersed with their conversation, Kyoko and Ren were unaware by the curious on-lookers that surround them. "Tsuruga-san and Kyoko-san make a great couple." "Are they a couple?" "Really?" "Look at what they're wearing! It a pair!" While all these people are debating whether Ren and Kyoko are dating, they were interrupted when the president made an announcement. "Good evening my dear guests. Enjoying the party so far? _*Yes! Answered the crowd*_ Then, that's good! I want to ensure that all of you are entertained. So, for additional enjoyment, I planned a little event. I won't tell you what it is but I assure you that you're breaths will be taken away. Hope you will enjoy this little surprise later. That's all. Have fun everyone!"

After delivering his announcement, Lory goes to the shadows and looks for his grand daughter. "Maria?" "Grandfather, I'm right here." Maria replied as she pokes her grand father's side. "You did a great job making Mogami-san wear those." "I would do anything for my Oneesama." "Hi, my darling! So how's my girl?" asked Jelly Woods as she approached the duo. _*Taking a peak on Kyoko*_ "You did a great job on her." "Who wouldn't like to see the very gentle and sweet Kyoko dressed as total gothic punk? She got spunk in her, darling. And she greatly blends with Ren. They make a cute couple!" she said as she squeals like a fan girl. "I can't wait for the event later!" said the president. "Anything I can help you with?" asked Kanae as she draws closer to the president. "Kotonami-kun! Uhmm… What are you talking about?" "Uhmm, President, she already knows." Yashiro answered in a very small voice.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks to MangaAddict2688, Kyokoren and Kprincess for the suggestions. **

**Thank you all for reading and for understanding this sickly person. **

**Hehehe. **

**I just got well from sore eyes! ^_^**


	14. Plan A

**A/N: Phew! Another chapter done! My head is full of new ideas for my other stories and I kinda have and Ouran High School Host Club fever. I just finished two OHSHC fanfics!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Skip Beat! and its characters.**

**

* * *

**

After making plans with the president, Yashiro and Kanae went back to the couple. "Moko-san! Where did you go?" squealed Kyoko. _'Please don't leave me like that. I almost had a heart attack. *Sneaking a glimpse at Ren*'_ she thought. "I just went out for some fresh air." "But why are you together?" asked Ren. _'God! Why can't I take my eyes of her? Especially because of what she is wearing. The outfit suits her very much making her so irresistible. *secret glace* Now I know why Yashiro insisted in making me wear these clothes. Hmph!'_ he thought. "We just met on our way here." Kanae said. "Y-yes. T-that's right." Yashiro stuttered as Ren stares at him. _'Nice going, Yashiro. *giving Yashiro a glare* You almost blew it. Hmph! Thank God I'm an actress.'_ Kanae thought.

Somewhere in another side of the hall, a man and a child watched the scene happenning before them. "It's now your turn, Maria." The president said as he tap her shoulder. Maria nodded and walks away to do her task.

"Onee-sama!" Maria shouted as loud as she can as she made her way to Kyoko. Making sure she gathered almost all the people's attention, "I finally found you, Onee-sama!" she said as she heartily hugs Kyoko. "I have been looking for you too, Maria. Happy birthday! I wanted to be the first to greet you." "Thank you, Onee-sama." "Happy Birthday, Maria." said Ren as he lowers himself as low as Maria. "REN-SAMA!"

* * *

**Plan A: The Black Family now commencing.**

"Ren-sama, you are also in black. You look great in it Ren-sama. And look! _*pointing at herself and Kyoko*_ Onee-sama and I are a pair! We look good together, do we?" Maria said as she turns around to boast her outfit. "Yes, you do look great together, Maria-chan."

To make sure that the trio grabs the crowd's attention, Yashiro and Kanae silently distanced themselves away from them. Grabbing the hands of Ren and Kyoko and stayed in between them, "Look! We look like a family! Ren-sama as my father and Onee-sama as my mother. We're the black family!" Maria cheered as she sways their hands together. Too embarassed, the two actors just pretended not to hear the last remark and turn their heads sideways.

"They really look good together." "And the President's grand daughter looks like their child." "The-…" Whisper and murmured by the crowd.

Hearing the whispers created by the crowd, Yashiro and Kanae give themselves a toast. "The plan's going very well." Yashiro commented. "Don't forget, you ALMOST blew it." "Sorry about that. I get chills when I saw Ren's petrifying gaze. I think he's getting at us." "He may be but he can't do anything about it. Well, just be careful. We don't want another slip up."

Oblivious to the commotion they created, Ren, Maria and Kyoko are having a great conversation, more like a forced conversation. Maria would yank their arms if she notices that they are not joining in the conversation. So the two actors decided to give their complete attention to the kid in between them.

Suddenly remembering the Maria's last remark, Kyoko furiously blushed. She kept her head down while talking to Maria. On the other hand, Ren kept stealing glances at Kyoko while he listens to Maria.

Maria scans through the crowd and met Kanae's eyes. Kanae simply nodded as an affirmative response and silently glides through the crowd.

* * *

**A/N: I already half finished the next chappie! Yey, me! ^_^ Anyways, I'll post it as soon as I can. Thank you for spending your time reading this. Reviews are greatly appreciated. **


	15. Plan B

**A/N: *speechless***

**Disclaimer: I don't own Skip Beat or any of its Character**

**

* * *

**

Plan B: An acting test?

Kanae stop in front of the trio and put her hand under her chin while examining them. "Is something the matter, Kotonami-san?" asked Ren. "Nope. I am just confirming something I heard in the crowd. Hmm... You really do look like a family. _*pointing at Kyoko*_ A mother, a father _*points at Ren*_ and a child. Maria-chan really looks like your daughter." Kanae said. Then she hastily added, "But I wonder what your actual child or children will look like. If their parents are such amazing actors, it wouldn't be a sur-" "Moko-san! How could you say such a thing! Please don't mock us please. And especially, please don't disrespect Tsuruga-san. I wouldn't want his name to be spoiled because of his stupid kohai." Kyoko cut her off. "You are not stupid, Oneesama!" squealed the kid. "Sorry about that. Guess I had blurted out some stupid fantasies. Sorry if I offended you, Tsuruga-san." Kanae said as she lowers her head. "No harm done, Kotonami-san. _*facing Kyoko*_ Mogami-san, I never thought of you as my stupid kohai. You should not degrade yourself. Your acting skills have improved very swiftly. You were able to portray all the characters given to you and gaining approval of the people along the way. As your senpai, I am very proud of you." Ren said and gave Kyoko his genuine smile. _'Besides, I am happy what Kotonami said. I want to have a child with you. A girl perhaps, with your golden eyes? I wouldn't mind if it's a boy though.'_ Hearing Ren's compliment and heart pounding smile, Kyoko couldn't help but blush. "Thank you for the compliment, Tsuruga-san." She said as fidgets. _'Calm down. Calm down, my stupid heart. Don't forget to breathe.'_

_'That's my cue!'_ Maria-chan merrily thought. "Speaking of acting, Oneesama, I didn't get to see you act recently. Though I watch all your work on TV and I tape it, I never had the chance to see you act in person. Can I have a sample now? Please, Oneesama? _*puppy dog eyes*_" Maria begged. "Just say yes already. It wouldn't hurt, would it? Besides, it's still her birthday. Just think of this as an additional gift for the birthday girl." Kanae suggested. "Uhmm... Okay? But what would you like me to act, Maria?" Kyoko asked the smiling birthday girl. "Hmm? I can't think of any. Help me Kanae-neesan!" "Me? _*points at herself*_" Maria nodded. "Hmm, let's see. Ah! I know! Since you're wearing that catchy costume, flaunt it! _*points at Kyoko's outfit*_ Make her act something that fits her image, Maria." "Great idea, Kanae-neesan!"

After few minutes discussing Kyoko's act, they decided their plot.

Kyoko's character is somewhat like Natsu but with a kick of punkiness [^_^] (A/N: A cool n spicy attitude perhaps?) She must grab the attention of men like saying 'You can look but you can't touch'. She likes to play with the guys especially the weak ones. And she is looking for a man that can par with her.

Of course, they also included Ren in their plot, making him act like a ferocious stalker. Though he stalks her, he tries his best to catch her attention. He is very possessive and a dominating figure. He only has his prey on his eyes.

And ACTION!

Kyoko silently glides through the crowd displaying an aura of prowess and sophistication; captivating the crowd's attention like magnet. The crowd was easily lured to the spell and intently looks at her like a rare enticing creature.

A brave guy in a pirate costume approaches her and offers her a drink. "Want a drink?" "Oh! Thank you." she said as she extends her hands to receive the offered drink, intentionally touching and lingering her fingers on his hand; making the guy very pleased with himself. She smelled the drink and discovered that it was a strong alcohol. "You are not getting me drunk, are you?" she asks as she leans closer to the guys face. "N-no. O-of course not." the guy stuttered. "Good. Because I won't let you take advantage of me." she whispered and blows in the guy's ear then gracefully glides away. The guy was literally frozen on the spot. It was after a minute that the guy was able to properly breathe again.

Many brave men also tried their luck in wooing her but like the guy in the pirate costume, they all failed. 'Geez. Are all the guys here that weak? Hmph! I'm getting bored.'

In one corner of the hall, a certain man dressed in black intently watches her every move with a keen eye while cloaking himself with an aura that sends anyone away. _'I think it's better this way. I can easily watch her as much as I can without trying to hide it. *sighs* I wish this task will end soon. I don't know how long can I last.'_

Meanwhile, the punk temptress in Ren's eyes is still freezing any brave soul that tries to flirt with her. _'God! Would she stop that? I'm on the tip of my restraint here.'_ Ren thought.

_'What a bunch of weaklings. This is no fun at all.'_ In a corner of her eyes, she saw those piercing eyes, _'An eye of a predator. Hmm... Interesting. Staring at me would lead you no where, punk.'_ she thought as she flips her hair and smiles in his direction; causing a bunch of men hold their breaths.

Without warning, the lights went out then a DJ shouted, "Are you ready to party?" Disco lights emerged from the ceiling and the DJ starts playing some songs.

When the lights went out, Ren's mind was in chaos_. 'What the-? Crap, I can't see her. Where did she go?'_ When the disco lights went on, he desperately searched for her with his sharp eyes. He suddenly froze when he something caught his eye, sure enough, he saw Kyoko.

When the music started, _'Hmm... I kinda feel like dancing. Oh well, I might enjoy this.'_ she thought as she began swaying while closing her eyes. She was so into it that she let the music move her body. She was unaware that the movements she is making are the ones she learned during Target. Though her mind isn't thinking about it, her body remembers it. (A/N: Muscle memory!) She was dancing so gracefully that she entranced the people around her.

_'Okay, that's it. I have to stop her.' _Ren lost it and briskly goes towards her. When he reached her, he enveloped her body with his long arms and held her close. Kyoko, still entranced, smirked at this. With her eyes still closed, she raises her arms above her head and began grinding. This caused Ren to flinch. He was helding her too close and their bodies are totally touching. She continues to grinds in front of him; putting him in a very sticky situation. His worry turns to worst when he felt uncomfortable in his pants caused by his participative member. He hissed at this and grabbed her wrist as he forcefully turns her around. With the sudden grip on her wrist, she immediately opens her eyes and saw nothing but a dark man looming over her. "Hey there! Would mind letting me go? It kinda hurt." She said as she put her free hand to his chest. "And what if I don't?"

By this time, the crowd was no longer dancing or even hearing the loud music, they were intrigued by what is happening in the middle of the dance floor where two hotties are making a scene. "Easy tiger. We wouldn't like to ruin a nice party, would we?" She said as her hand seductively moves from his chest to his neck and rest on his jaw line. "I don't care." Ren hissed while snaking his arms around Kyoko's thin waist. "Hmm? Is that so?" Kyoko teased while slowly reducing the distance between them. She securely seizes Ren's neck, bringing his face closer to hers. "Hmm... I like you. _*smirks*_ You want to kiss me, do you?" "And what if I do?" He tightens his hold around her waist and let go of her arm. He then put his now free hand under her chin while Kyoko's other hand went its way to his neck, intertwining its fingers with the other hand. _'Kyoko, I love you.' _Ren said to himself; completely out of his character. Their heads were so close and they were about to kiss when, "Okay, everyone! Did you enjoy our little surprise?" Boomed the president. The crowd responded with groans, yells and sighs.

Surprised by the sudden interjection of the president, Kyoko slipped off her character and is totally shock by the position she is in. Her arms are behind Ren's neck while he is also all around her and their faces were just milimeters apart! She stares at those beautiful eyes that stare back at her and was almost drowning into them. _'AWKWARD!'_ they both shouted to themselves. She hastily untangled herself and was about to do the dogeza when, "... Around of applause please for Kyoko-san and Tsuruga-san. What a splendid performance. You had us in the edges of our seats. Thank you again…" Ren, who was able to fix his face in the nick of time and was fortunately able to grab her arm before sinking to the floor, happily greeted the crowd. _'That was a close one.'_ He then guided Kyoko out of the dance floor and went to a table. "T-tsuruga-san, I-im-" "There's no need to apologize Mogami-san. The president is behind this. I'm sure of it." "B-but it was me who acted it. I must have offended you of my behavior and even make you feel v-very un-ncomfortable, Tsuruga-san." She said in a tiny voice. "_*Yes! he whispered*_ Don't worry about it. I know how you became the character. I just can't believe the president set us up." "Well, it's okay. At least we were able to entertain our collegues. It was worth it. Besides, I was able to do an impromtu act with Tsuruga-san."

* * *

A/N: Okay. I was planning on writing a longer chapter then it hit me. I still haven't decided about Ren's gift! Thanks to Shiroyuki76 for reminding me! It's hard to choose a gift for a guy because I'm a girl. What do guys like? Any ideas? ^_^

Reviews are greatly appreciated.


	16. Startled

**A/N: Thank you to all the reviewers! ^_^ I just love you guys! **

**Thanks to Haymitch Abernathy, Shiroyuki76 & Yuki Niwa for giving me a great ideas. **

**Anyways, I settled with Shiroyuki76's idea with a little extra. I kinda thought about giving him vitamins though but I settled for another. You'll know it in the next chapter!**

**By the way, I just love interrupting their kiss because I can't have a kiss with Ren. Hmph! Why does he have to be a fictional character? LOL**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Skipt Beat and its characters.**

**

* * *

**

**After the party.**

Ren purposely left his gift in his car. He planned to give it to Kyoko when he brought her home and when they are ALONE. He plans to confess to her as he gives her present_. 'I don't have the courage to give her her birthday present. Because of what happened inside, I'm not confident in talking to her. Man, I'm such a coward.' _He scolded himself mentally.

He was waiting outside with his back leaning on his car. _*Blows in his hands then rub them together*_ "Tsuruga-san! Why are you waiting there? You should wait inside your car. It's cold out here. You might get sick!" Kyoko scolded Ren as she walked towards him. She is hitching a ride with him because her manager is spending the holidays with her children. Ren opened the door for her then helped her put the gifts on the back seat.

Somewhere in the parking lot, "Where is she? Hmph! I just have to give this to her and leave. What is taking her so long?" Sho, sitting on a dark tinted window car, complained. Sho heard, more like investigated, about LME's Christmas Party. He decided to give her his gift after the party and was pretty restless waiting for her to come out.

Then he saw Ren, _'Hmph! Stupid bastard. Why doesn't he go inside his car? Is he suicidal? No, he's just an idiot. He's a good-for-nothing person that is hidden behind that gentle man mask of his.'_ And then he heard her, "Tsuruga-san! Why are you waiting there? You should wait inside your car. It's cold out here. You might get sick!" _'Why are they wearing black? A couple costume? Are they even a couple?' _His vision became red as he struggles to get out of the car.

* * *

"Kyoko." he said as he shoved his gift towards the confused girl. "Eek! What are- ... Shou?" "Have you already forgotten your childhood friend, Kyoko?" Sho said sarcastically. "He's already dead." Kyoko replied flatly. "What? Is th_-*Breathes heavily*_ Anyways, here's your gift. This is the first and maybe the last gift I am going to give you. So, YOU better treasure it." Kyoko push it back to him and said, "I didn't ask for it. I don't even WANT it." "Fuck! Are you telling me not to give it you after I spend effort and a lot of money for it?" "I told you. I don't want it. I didn't even ask for one. Besides, you don't want to spend even a cent on me so why are even giving me this?" Kyoko replied as he shoved it hard back at him.

Ren was unable to do anything. He was again stuck at his spot as he watches their rumblings. _'Here it is again, the atmosphere where I or anybody else could interfere. It must __be _really impossible for me to get her separated from this person.' 

"... atonement?" "Why can you just take it? You are shoving it to hard. You wouldn't want to tear the fairy wrapper I wrap it with, would you?" "Fairy?" she asked as she scans the gift in her hands. "Yeah! There are fairies in the wrapper!" She squeals as she spots the fairies and went to Lala-Land. Sho just smirked at her reaction and gave Ren an intense glare then quietly left.

After he finally recovered from the shock, Ren goes at Kyoko's side and looks at the wrapper that she liked very much. "Mo-" "Ren! Kyoko!" Yashiro called. "Good thing you did go just yet. Here have some cake, birthday girl!" He said as he reached them and handed a box. "The president also volunteered to deliver another birthday cake for you later." "And I got to choose it!" said Kanae and Maria.

Sho stopped at his tracks, _'Birthday girl?'_ He made a 360 degrees turn and jog towards Kyoko. "Birthday? Today's your birthday?" Surprised to see Sho in front of her, "Yes. It is." Sho slapped his forehead and runs his hand through his hair. "I wouldn't be surprised if you didn't remember." "Huh? Now it's my fault that your birthday is on Christmas Eve? _*points at Ren*_ Why? Did he even know that today is your birthday?" "Of course. Since the year I debuted, Tsuruga-san is always the first one to greet me on my birthday." Sho was stunned and couldn't argue back. Even Yashiro, Kanae and Maria just stared at them.

If he was alone right now, Ren would probably grin too much that his mouth can reach his ears. He is very proud of his accomplishment. Ren clears his throat and breaks the ice. "We should really get going. It is not good to stay outside in this cold weather too long. We should get ourselves warmed up." With that, they silently made their separate ways.

"We should tell Grandpa about that annoying guy!" said Maria. "Yes. We better inform him. I never expect him to be here." Yashiro said as he pushes his glasses closer to his eyes. "Hmph! Really, that guy is persistant. I thought he already learned his lesson. Guess not." Kanae hissed; remembering the time when Kyoko was in the hospital.

* * *

**A/N: ****Does any one know how long does it take to film a movie? I badly need it for the upcoming chapters. ^_^**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated!**


	17. Presents

**A/N: Okay, this is embarassing. I read my last chapter again and again because I sensed something's wrong with it. And I finally found it! I wrote 360 degrees instead of 180 degrees! Sorry for the mistake.**

**Hmm... Though I know that filming a movie with lots of visual effects can take a lot of time, I was surprised that The Lord of the Rings takes more than a year to finish. Phew! **

**Again, thank you all for the reviews. **

**Thanks for the information my beloved reviewers! I am now enlightened! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Skip Beat and its characters.**

**

* * *

**

Ren and Kyoko sat in tense silence as they drove to Darumaya. Once the car halted to a stop, Kyoko summed up all her courage and speak up. "Eto... Tsuruga-san?" "Hmm? Yes, Mogami-san?" Ren asked as he tilted his head to the side; giving her the complete view of his handsome face. She grabbed something from her bag and presents it to him while keeping her head down. If she didn't bow her head, she would be able to see The Tsuruga Ren's rare angelic smile. "Uhmm... Here. Merry Christmas!" she said under her breath. "Thank you, Mogami-san. Can I open it?" Ren asked as he reached for the gift on her outstretched hands. Her head snapped back up and hastily cried, "NOOOO! Uhmmm... I mean, not now. It's quite embarassing. You can open it when you got home and when you're ... alone." She explained as her voice slowly turned to more than a whisper. Ren smiled at her reason and decided to let it slip.

Ren securely place his newly received gift in front of the wheel while secretly grabbed his present and tuck it in his pocket. Then before Kyoko can argue, he opened his door then went out. He marched his way to the passenger side's door then quickly opened it and offered his hand. "Tsuruga-san, you don't have to do this." "NO. I insist." He said as he gives her a pretty warm smile. Kyoko only nodded for she couldn't trust her voice as she places her hand on his large hand. After grabbing her things from the back seat, they silently walk to the door and went in.

After settling the things inside, Kyoko walked Ren to the door. Ren hesistantly wear his shoes and tied them. When he finished, he turned around and met his love's face. _'This looked like a scene in which the husband goes to work and his wife sees him off with a good bye kiss.'_ Ren happily thought; he is totally in cloud nine.

Recovering form his reverie, he took a step forward and take a good look at her. Because Kyoko stayed in steps, his and her faces are on the same level. "Mogami-san." He pulled his gift from his pocket and presents it to her. "Happy birthday and Merry Christmas." He said and gives her his genuine froze as she stare at the neatly wrapped gift in his hand then looked at his handsome face. "T-thank you." she said as she felt her vision became blurry. She quickly wipes her forming tears and happily receives her gift. "C-can I open i-it?" Ren nodded.

She easily and carefully tore off the wrapper and opened the box. From the box, she saw a very beautiful bracelet. It was a charm bracelet that has a heart-shaped padlock and star-shaped key dangling from it. The lock and key charms are filled with heart-shaped stones. The colors of the stones are blue and pink. The blue stones have the same color as Corn and the pink ones are like Princess Rosa.

"T-this is beautiful! The stones remind me of Corn and Princess Rosa! This will go well with the necklace. Thank you so much, Tsuruga-san." said an ecstatic Kyoko as she hugs the bracelet and twirls around. Ren grinned at her expression. _'If you knew the reason behind that bracelet, I doubt you would hug that as much.'_

_

* * *

_

***Flash back***

Ren was searching through the internet as he struggles to look for the perfect gift for her. He saw a charm bracelet with little heart-shaped stones on it. Then he had an idea.

"Yashiro, do you know any store that makes personalized charm bracelets? Yes. I want it as soon as possible. Okay. I'll wait for your call."

When Yashiro called him back and give him the address, Ren immediately went to the store. Dressed in simple tee, faded jeans, scarf and a baseball cap, Ren inquired inside.

Ren scanned through the store brochure and looked for the available stone colors and shapes. Once he found the perfect shape and colors, he then scanned through the charms and their meanings.

Star- wishes granted

Heart- true love

Heart Padlock - Faithful Love

_'I wish all your dreams will come true. (As well as mine) My love for you will be always be faithful and true. Damn! I feel so cheesy. There goes your gentleman facade.'_ Ren told himself as he watch the clerk calculate its worth.

***end of flash back***

**

* * *

**

_'Here goes nothing.'_ Ren thought. "Shall I put it on you?" "Yes, please!" she replied as she tugged her arm bands away and offered her wrist.

He was about to confess when he saw her wrist. Then his heart stinged. In her wrist was a large hand print. To be precise, HIS hand print. "Did I?... Did I do this?" He said as he examines her wrist. He touched it softly and Kyoko flinched. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Ren whispered again and again as he listens to his heart breaking in a thousand pieces. "I-it's okay, Tsuruga-san. It's j-just a little-" "NO. It's not just a LITTLE bruise. I injured you, Mogami-san. You are an actor and so am I. And both of us should take care of our bodies. But... I inflicted this upon you. What I did is unforgivable." he interjected. "Tsuruga-san, please don't blame yourself over this. I-it's just an accident, okay? Please. Please can we just f-forget about this? I don't want to feel sad today. P-please?" Ren nodded then hesistantly put the bracelet on her wrist just as he was asked.

He held her hand for a minute and said, "Does it hurt? Please tell me honestly." "It stings a little but its bearable. It just needs some ice and rest. It will be fine." Ren, whose thumb is caressing her knuckles, didn't want to go home and is having a hard time letting go of her hand. Meanwhile, Kyoko was getting uncomfortable as seconds tick by. It's not like she doesn't like the gentle gesture her senpai is giving her, she is worried about how Ren took this upon himself. _'I don't want Tsuruga-senpai blame himself. He shouldn't take this so seriously. This is MY fault. This is his stupid kohai's fault. Please don't look like that, senpai. Please.' _Clearing her throat, she said, "You should go now. It's already this late. Please get some rest, senpai."

* * *

When Ren arrived in his apartment, he immediately flopped in the bed not bothering to change his clothes. Putting his arms on his eyes, he heavily sighs. _'Just when I'm ready to confess, this happens. I even injured the girl I love just because I lost control of my emotions. God! I'm such a failure! Damn.' _

He stayed in that position and stare at the ceiling. Then he remembered the gift. He hastily stood up and retrieves it. He sat on the bed like a little boy who got his first gift form Santa Claus and recklessly tore the wrapper. When he opened the box, he almost dropped it as he saw what's inside. Inside the box, a little Kyoko is cutely staring back at him. She had a smile on her face and she is wearing the LoveMe uniform.

He then noticed a bracelet on little Kyoko's waist. "Excuse me." He said to the doll and quickly untangled the bracelet and keenly examines it. At the bracelet's back, little dots was engraved on it these are actually magnets. The front of the bracelet has his name engraved into it. An elegant brush script designed by Kyoko herself. He adoringly caresses the doll's face when he saw a piece of paper dropped from the box.

_'Dear Tsuruga-san,_

_Merry Christmas! Hope you like your presents. It's embarassing to say this but I hope you'll find comfort when you look at the doll. Or when you feel annoyed and want to bully someone. And if that someone has to be me, bully the doll. You can use this as a substitute when I'm not around you to be bullied. Hopefully it makes you feel better._

_I also expect when you see this doll, you remember to eat! And not just any food, eat HEALTHY foods, Tsuruga-san. With this, I can always watch and be with you._

_There's a bracelet in the doll. I made it a belt temporarily. It's a magnetic bracelet. It improves your blood circulation, a great pain reliever and promotes relaxation!_

_Stay healthy Tsuruga-san!_

_Thank you for always remembering my birthday and for being a great mentor, senpai and friend._

_Respectfully,_

_Mogami Kyoko'_

"Great mentor, senpai and friend, huh? Is that really what you think of me? Do you even see me as a man? Why can't I become your lover? Or your husband?" Ren asked the Kyoko doll.

* * *

**A/N: As usual, reviews are greatly appreciated! I just love reading reviews. **

**I'm trying to make a Songfic but... i don't know how to start it. **_***pouts***_

**I'm also writing another fic for Shugo Chara. Argh! My head's a mess. **


	18. Another Present

**A/N: Hello again! Sorry for the late update. I just began my driving lessons last Monday. While driving, I kept telling myself that I am controlling the car and it is my responsible of whatever happens to it. Talk about freaking myself out and yeah it really did. I was so scared that my hands were sweating. **

**My dad's and uncle's birthday just passed so I was so hyped about it and so lazy to write. Anyways, enough talk about me. **

**To Yuki Niwa: Sorry for making you feel that way. I really just like to mess up Ren. ^_^ I already have a plot of his confession and these events are play a huge part of it. All I ask of you is a little patience.**

**Thanks for all the reviews my dear reviewers.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Skip Beat and its characters!**

**

* * *

**

RIIIIIIIING!

"Hello?" answered Kyoko with a raspy voice due to sleep. "Rise and shine, birthday girl." answered the person on the other line. "Sawara-san?" "Hello, Mogami-san. Merry Christmas and Happy birthday! I know you're still tired from the party. So sorry to disturb you but it's urgent. I just got a call from the president. He said he has another birthday gift for you. He needs you by 10 o'clock sharp in his office." Sawara-san said. "Ok. _*yawns* _I have to thank him for the cake and everything. Thank you for informing me, Sawara-san. Good bye and Merry Christmas." then Kyoko hanged up. She looked at the clock. '6:45' "Argh! So sleepy." She plopped back to her bed and dooze off.

BEEEEP! _*alarm rings*_

She stopped the alarm then stood up and stretches as she yawns. She quickly folded her futon then start preparing for the day. When she finished, she slowly made her way to the LME Building. Since she was early and had plenty of time, she made a detour to Sawara-san's office. She greeted him and all the people present there.

With 15 minutes to spare before the specified time, Kyoko went to the president's office. Once inside, the president happily greeted her and told her that he is expecting another person and they should wait for him before they could start the meeting.

* * *

_'I hope this is not another one of his tricks again.'_ Ren thought as he remembered their earlier conversation.

***Flash back***

"Hello?" "Hello, president." Ren said angrily. "Ah, Ren-kun! Good morning!" "No, president. My morning is NOT good. I can't believe you did that. How could you set me and Mogami-san up last night. How could you use an innocent girl like that? You know exactly my circumstances and yet you formulate these, these ridiculous plans behind my back. President? President, are you even listening?" Ren heatedly said. "You can scold me as long as you want just be here in my office by 10 o'clock. OK? Bye bye, Ren-kun~!" said the president then hung up.

***end of flash back***

Ren was on his way to the president's office and was thinking a lot of ways to torture the president. Even Yashiro just keep silent as he felt the murderous aura around Ren. He already had a mouthful from Ren earlier.

When Ren went inside the office, all his scary thoughts disappeared. In a couch, he saw Kyoko animately talking with the president. "There you are! We were waiting for you." Kyoko jumped as the president boomed the arrival of his other guests but she didn't expect to see her most respected senpai.

"We?" inquired Yashiro as he peak behind Ren. He saw Kyoko then grinned. _'No wonder the scary aura suddenly dispensed. His beloved Kyoko is here.' _"Good morning, Kyoko-chan!" greeted Yashiro. Kyoko bowed then said, "Good morning, Tsuruga-san. Yashiro-san."

When all of them are seated and comfortable, the president then started the meeting. "You must be wondering why I called you here." When they nodded, he continued, "A director and also a friend of mine gave me this interesting script. _*wags the script in his hands*_ He asked my help and advice on choosing the film's cast. He even asked for MY recommendation and gladly take it in consideration. He is fond of both your works and he is very excited in working with the both of you." "Wait. Are you telling us that you recommended us? _*pointing at himself and Kyoko*_ And agreed to take the project, without informing us first?" asked Ren. The president nodded, "Yes. And I really think it will perfectly suit you both. Besides, I like to see you acting as a couple. _*pouts*_" "Pre-"

"Mogami-kun, this movie will not only challenge the way you express certain emotions through your face. This will test your endurance and perseverance as well. You will be doing a lot of stunts, fighting scenes, target shooting and much much more. It will test your body's maximum capabilities. Are you up for the challenge?" "Yes, of course, president. This is a great opportunity for me to develop my skills and broaden my horizon in acting." answered Kyoko.

"Mogami-san, I think you should not say yes so easily. You don't even know what the movie is all about and did you already inform Yui-san?" Ren said. "I already informed Yui-san and she was thrilled by the news. She even volunteered to shorten her family vacation." replied the president.

"Since Mogami-kun already said yes, this will be her grand movie after her debut. I want it to be perfect, no, MARVELOUS! I want her to grab the all attention she can get. That's where you fit in the picture Ren." The president turns to him and looked at him in the eye. "Ren, as her senpai and mentor, you have a great deal in this. You should help your kohais, shoud you not? With your charisma and looks that many envies backed with good reputation and paramount popularity, you are the perfect candidate to help her boost her image. So, what do you say?"

_'He planned this. He intentionally called Kyoko here to use her as his shield and force me into it. He knows I can't win against her.'_ Ren looked at Kyoko_. 'Sheesh. Damn those hopeful look on her face.'_ Ren let out a heavy sigh and agreed.

"Yey! Thanks Tsuruga-san. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. I will do my very best! I won't let you down." cheered Kyoko as she jumps up and down while holding his hand.

After they talked about the important details of the movie and where about to go, Ren took hold of Kyoko's and carefully examined her injured wrist. "Does it still hurt?" "A little. It stings a bit." Kyoko shyly replied. "I think you should take off the bracelet or put it in you other wrist." "NO! This is Tsuruga-san's present and I love wearing it. Besides, I can't put it in my right because it will be on the way when I write."

While Kyoko and Ren was busy chatting near the door, Yashiro and the president were practically grinning. They savored the scene before them and even recorded it secretly.

"THE Ren Tsuruga voluntarily holds a girl's hand and very carefully examined it like he was looking at a very fragile thing. That's a sight to see." whispered the president. "I've been waiting for an event like this! _*coughs*_ Don't forget to send Yui-san a copy." whispered Yashiro as he stopped himself squealing like a fan-girl. "Don't worry. I was even planning on making lots of copies."

* * *

After meeting with the president and convincing Ren that she doesn't need a ride, Kyoko went to the Kimagure Rock Studio to do their Christmas Special. Dressed as Bo, the infamous chicken, Kyoko did her usual routine. Welcoming the guest/s and guiding them to the stage and so forth.

When the show ended, the Kimagure Rock staff and crew held a party. There were food, singing and even presents. "Kyoko-chan!" said a certain person as he or she patted her shoulder. When Kyoko turned around, she almost collided with a huge cake with 'Happy Birthday, Kyoko-chan!' written on it. "Kyoko-chan! Hurry! Make a wish and blow the candle!" cheered Yuusei. Kyoko smiled at this then closed her eyes and make a wish. She then opened her eyes and blow the candle. "Yey! Happy birthday, Kyoko-chan!" greeted all the staff. "Thank you, everyone." "Ne,ne. Kyoko-chan. What did you wished for?" asked Shinichi. "She can't tell you or her wish will not come true. Right, Kyoko-chan?" said Yuusei as Kyoko nodded.

"Eh, Kyoko-chan?" "Yes, Hikaru?" "H-here. I got t-this is for y-you. Merry Christmas and H-happy Birthday." said Hikaru. "Thank you, Hikaru." replied Kyoko as she gave him a smile. She opened the nicely wrapped gift and got a cell phone strap. It has a little teddy bear plushie hanging from it. "It's cute." Kyoko said as she held the gift up in her eye level. Hikaru blushed and nodded in agreement. _(Cute.) The bear or the girl holding the bear?_

_

* * *

_

**A/N: Hmmm... Short chappie. Another competitor for Kyoko's love?**

**I'm going to Cebu sometime this week. My sister is competing in a dancesport competition and we're going to support her. It's been months since we last saw each other. And so, I think I will late in publishing the next chapter. I promise to write a long chapter. **

**Thanks for reading and reviews are greatly appreciated. ^_^**


	19. POV

**A/N:**

**Sorry for the late update guys. I just came home from Cebu. I wanted to post it earlier but I haven't encoded it yet and my little brother begged to use the computer. Hmph! To add insult to injury, our area is having a series of blackouts and we don't know how long will it last. Talk about bad luck! Argh! Anyways, while I was in Cebu, I wrote a little in my notebook. Well, it's more like scribbles actually. I really intended to post it while I was there but then again, when I was in vacation so does my head. Who would blame me? Everyday, you want to do something fun, right? There are A LOT of temptations surrounding you. **

**I was kinda getting frustrated when I began encoding this. I was like, 'Hmm... I like this.' then when I flipped the page, 'I like this better!' Then I thought, why not put this together? But oops! I can't. If I do that, my ideas will crash. In the end, I decided to mash the two ideas with a little adjustments of course.**

**To Shiroyuki76:**** I never realized that I didn't put honorifics in Hikaru's name. Thanks for pointing that out. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Skip Beat and its characters.**

**

* * *

**

It was Kyoko's day off and so she stayed home and began reading through the script.

**'Watch your back, Honey.'**

**Director:** Ichiro Shimizu

**Writer:** Aiko Kato

**Casts:**

Ryuu Shiiba - Ren Tsuruga

Akira Shiiba - Kyoko

Akatsuki Murata - Masanobu Yusuke

Nana Ando - Kayou Nakama

Yanai Takako - Airi Yuriko

Uehara Hitomi - Maki Haruna

Natsuki Taira- Yuko Honjo

Inohara Ryuhei - Daisuke Go

Yuu Shinagawa - Takeru Sato

Shido Watanabe- Tanihara Shirota

**Summary:**

Ryuu and Akira Shiiba is your ordinary married couple. They coincidentally met in a club 3 years ago and instantly clicked. They began dating after then and few months later, they tied the knot. Ryuu professed to be an engineer specializing in Biomedical and Engineering Fluid Mechanics, while Akira is the head of an insurance company. Neither of them realized that they are both assassins hired by competing agencies to kill each other.

(A/N: It's more like another version of Mr. & Mrs. Smith. I actually just copied its plot and made some little adjustments. ^_^ I really liked the movie.)

* * *

_'Hmm... An Action Romantic Comedy huh? I can't wait in learning how to use a gun. I wonder what kind of stunts they are making me do. Do I have to learn how to drive too?'_ she happily thought then she remembered her love interest in the movie. _'OH NO! I forgot! I'm pairing with Tsuruga-san! And I-I'm going to act as his... his w-wi-wife! I don't want to face the Emperor ever again. I am totally helpless when he comes out. Argh! I need help. And I need it fast! Ah! Better talk to Moko-san.'_ "Hello? Moko-san? Can we meet?"

* * *

While Yashiro is busy arranging Ren's schedule, he noticed Ren staring blankly into space. He tried not to get bothered by it but Ren just kept on distracting him. Ren kept on sighing and kept his troubled face on in between his breaks. "Ren." Yashiro called when another sigh escaped from Ren's lips. "What is bothering you? You've been sighing for a couple of minutes now. Is this about the movie with Kyoko-chan?" Ren covered his face with his hands and nodded.

_'I just can't think of the acting alongside with her. Sure, I love being with her and I like the opportunity working with her again but I don't think I can prevent myself from being intimate with her. If I loose control again, she will run away and condemn me for life. Just like what she did with that blonde singer. I never want to loose her again. Never. Now that I found her, I won't let her out of my sight.'_

_

* * *

_

"Moko-san! I can't do this! This is impossible! I can't even face him normally during our meeting with the president. Good thing I was able to pull off an impromtu character when he arrived at the room. Do you think I can still back out?"

"Mo! YOU _*pointing at her chest for emphasis*_ will NOT back out. Do you even realize who are you going up against, don't you? It's the PRESIDENT we're talking about! Besides, didn't you say so yourself that this is a great opportunity for your career? So, just get on with it." Kyoko opened her mouth to argue but Kanae continued, "Even if you don't accept this role, you will eventually have to act out love sooner or later. That is if you want to become a PROPER actress. We actors take pride in what we do and we must be very versatile in our chosen profession. That means, you should NOT be picky in your roles. Got me? _*sighs*_ What happened to the Kyoko who listens to her beloved otousan?" This brought sense into her and remembered her otousan's advice. _'Sorry, Otousan!'_ On cue, Kyoko sank deeper into gloom.

Once she recovered, she tried to argue again but Kanae stop her. "Stop worrying about you're role and just create a new damn character! Jeez! Hmph! Anyways, it's YOUR CHARACTER that is in love with him not you. No-" Kanae stopped short as Kyoko fidgetted. "NO. Don't tell me." "Moko-san..."

* * *

After the holidays, there will be a full cast meeting for the movie and Kyoko was thrilled to meet her other co-stars. Then there is also the promotional poster shoot to look up to.

From what Kyoko read, she is confident in portraying Akira. An intensive training would help her in nailing the stunts and she felt confident that she could do most of it. The thing that bothered her the most is acting as Ren's loving wife. She is still a total novice in terms of love or better yet, how to act like a loving couple.

Ren knew that by accepting the offer, he was playing with fire but knowing the president, he will not take NO for an answer. _'Stubborn, President.' _He appreciated the president's thought of helping him create an oppotunity to spend time her and hopefully win Kyoko's heart but he is doubtful about the president's intentions and his self-control. _'Not to mention, she has to act as my wife and we have to do 'things' a normal COUPLE would do.'_

_

* * *

_

**Time skip! Day of the full cast meeting. After the meeting.**

Ren together with Yashiro offered Kyoko a ride home which Kyoko gladly accepted. During the ride, Kyoko was animatedly talking about her new co-stars and was so eager to tell them about her first impressions with the cast. She was still talking about her co-stars when her phone rang. She rummaged through her bag and answered the phone.

"Ah! Yui-san! How did it go with the president?" _'President?'_ Ren thought. "So, what did he want? Huh? What do you mean it's a secret? Yui-san!" _'Suspicious.'_

Meanwhile, Yashiro and Ren kept quiet as they listen closely to the conversation between Kyoko and her manager. When she hang up, "Sorry about that." "It's no bother Kyoko-chan. It must be very important since we're talking about the president. Ah! That's a cute phone strap you got there." Yashiro commented. "Ah, this? A friend gave it to me." "And is that friend a HE?" Yashiro teased as he watched Ren in the corner of his eyes. He saw him twitched a little and quickly reverted back to his gentleman facade. _'Oh no! If I tell them who give this to me, they will start questioning! Help!'_ "Actually, I got this from the Kimagure Rock staff. I had a couple of LoveME assignments there and they were nice enough to give me a gift. They even remembered my birthday." Kyoko quickly reasoned. "Ooh. That's nice. I never knew you were that close to the Kimagure Rock staff. Do you, in a way, know who plays the chicken?" Ren inquired.

_'EEEP! He's asking about me!'_ Kyoko screamed in her head then calmly responded, "Unfortunately, I don't. Why are you concerned about Bo, Tsuruga-san?" "He helped me few times. I just want to thank him." _'And hopefully, I can also seek for his advice. Again.' _Ren added mentally_. 'He. Him. Phew. He thinks Bo is a guy. Thank God.'_

_

* * *

_

Extra Story: Few days after the photoshoot. In a studio.

"Ren! Kyoko! Come here for a bit." called the director standing with the photographer. "What's the matter, Shimizu-san?" "Look through these. _*pointing to the pictures posted on the table and some clipped on a board* _These are the samples for our promotional posters. I just want your opinions about it and look for a candidate to become the film's official poster." explained the director.

"These pictures are great! Is this really me?" Kyoko exclaimed as she scans through the pictures. "You have a sharp eye. Mogami-san. That's a great photo." Ren said as he peaked behind to look at the picture Kyoko was looking at.

In the picture, Kyoko was sitting on the back of the couch, cross-legged. While one of her ankles is gripped by Ren's right hand. Kyoko's dress is black and has a large slit; revealing a gun tied on her leg. She rested her chin on her palm which is propped up by her elbow placed on her knee. Her head was slightly turned towards Ren but her gaze was in front. Ren, on the other hand, sat comfortably on the couch while a gun is loosely hanging on his free hand. His head rested on the back of the couch with a satisfied look shining through his eyes.

They continued to scan the pictures and Ren spotted one that grabs his outmost attention. He smiled as he looked at it more closely. He adored it so much that he forgot he isn't alone. _*Coughs*_ Ren was quickly driven out to his wishful thinking as Yashiro announced her presence by coughing. "Ren, your face. Your face." Yashiro whispered to the tall man. "Ah, sorry." Ren said as he patted his face.

"Ren-san, Kyoko-san." called the photographer. Once the two reached the photographer, "Both of you can choose two photos that you like and we'll gladly reprint it for you. Each picture has a number at the back of it. Just copy the number and tell us later."

Ren smiled at the news and hurriedly looked for his favorite photo. When he saw it, he reached out to grab it but was shocked when his hand collided with a small hand. "AH!" they both yelped. "I'm sorry, Tsuruga-san! I was only trying to get a better look at it. Here, you look at it first." Kyoko said as she hands the photo. "It's okay, Mogami-san. You look at it first. I was just looking for its number." "Number? You mean, you choose this photo too?" _'Too?'_ Ren nodded. "B-but, wh-" "It really gives off a warm feeling, doesn't it? Both our expressions are outstanding in this. You're getting this photo too, Mogami-san?" Kyoko nodded as she blushed like a tomato while Ren happily watched her. "May I know why?" Ren hopefully asked but to his disappointment, Kyoko furiously shooke her head. Then he tried feigning hurt. When that didn't work, _'I wouldn't let it go just like that, Kyoko.' _he thought.

Kyoko felt relieved when Ren didn't pushed it but when she took a quick glance at him, she was dumbfounded. Ren was wearing his puppy dog eyes which Kyoko find so irresistable. _'Shit!'_ "Re-Tsuruga-san!" She squealed. "Hmm?" Ren said as he tilted his head to the side, still in puppy dog mode. "Please stop that." she said barely audible but Ren still heard her. "Stop what, Mogami-san?" _'You almost said my name. Try saying it again.'_ "Tsuruga-san!" _'Not that one. My first name.'_ "Wouldn't you tell me the reason?" Kyoko shook her head. "Even if I say please?" Ren said then pouts. _'God! He's so adorable.'_ "Okay. I'll tell you but please, please wipe that expression off your face." She responded while hiding her face with her bangs. Ren smiled for his victory.

"So? Why do you like this picture?" "Well." Kyoko started as she played with her hands. "It's quite embarassing." Ren nudged her to go on. "In the picture I look like a princess. And princesses have prince charmings and they live happily ever after, right?" _'So you're the princess and I'm the prince?'_ Ren gladly thought as Kyoko hastily reasoned out as she wave her hands in front of herself. "I am NOT implying any preposterous ideas, Tsuruga-san. It's just that I'm so happy that a plain and boring girl like me can look and feel like a princess even just for a moment."

"Ren! Kyoko-chan!" Yashiro called as he and Yui-san walks towards them. The managers then both gave their charges their drinks. "What do we have here? _*scans through the photos*_ The photos are wonderfully done." Yui-san complimented while Ren tried to hide the photo behind his back. Unfortunately, Yashiro saw this and expertly grabbed it. "Yashiro!" "Ah!" Ren and Kyoko cried at the same time; causing the elder manager to jump.

"What do we have here?" Yashiro said as he flipped the photo but Ren was quicker. The moment Yashiro flipped the photo; Ren's large hand covered it within seconds. "Thanks for the water, Yashiro." Ren said. "I-I think I didn't look through those. _*pointing to the far side of the table*_ If you'll excuse me. L-let's go over there, Yui-san." Kyoko quickly excused then sprinted away. "If you'll also excuse me. I have to talk to the photographer." With the number of his favorite photo in his hands, Ren quickly made his exit away from his gaping manager.

_'What did I do? Even Ren is acting weird.'_ Yashiro thought then look at the photo in his hand. "AH!" That was he can say and that is all he needs to put the pieces of the puzzle together.

The picture:

Kyoko was wearing an elegant wedding dress with her veil thrown at the back of her head; revealing her beautiful face. She is carrying a lovely bouquet in her right hand while the other hand is together with Ren's. She was laughing together with Ren who is looking very handsome in his white tuxedo.

_'Hmm... Wedding. Should I secure a copy? Ah! Better inform the president, as well as Yui-san.'_

_

* * *

_

A/N: Okay. I'm (really) not confident about this chapter guys. Actually, the photo event is just a little extra idea that popped into my head as I write. So what do you think?

*bows in a dogeza* I promise to do better. Please don't hate me…

Thanks for reading! Reviews are greatly appreciated! ^_^


	20. Plushie Trouble

**A/N: **

**Hello! I just arrive from CDO from a job interview. Tsk tsk tsk. The agony of being unemployed…**

**To Shiroyuki76:**** We're getting warmer... I'm still setting the mood. I won't tell you how or when though. It'll ruin the element of surprise. It will be soon. ^_^ Bless me with your patience.**

**To mysweetkat:**** Thank you for the review. As we say in my native language, (well, it's just an expression though but I say it anyway) ningbukad akong atay. It's an expression that says 'I am very flattered.' ^_^ Thank you again and thanks for supporting my story. **

**Thank, thank to all my reviewers! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Skip Beat and its characters.**

**

* * *

**

Ren and Kyoko's schedule were totally full and weeks came by quickly as they began their shoot. They have to do their regular jobs plus their trainings and of course the film. So far, they were able to shoot the first few parts of the film like introductions and some flashbacks.

_

* * *

ACTUAL MOVIE CLIP: THE FIRST SCENE_

_*Beep. Beep. Beep.*_

_The alarm rings. Out of nowhere, a huge manly hand slapped the clock to cease it_

_from ringing. "Argh. *yawns*" From the floor, a pair of feet came into view and the camera slowly went its way up. It showed a pair of comfy silk pajamas then the man's well-toned abs and then showed the handsome face of Japan's number one leading man. With traces of sleep still evident in his face, the guy then began stretching. After he did that, he placed a knee on the bed and gently shook the person on the other side of the bed. "Time to wake up, honey." He said and made his way to the bathroom._

_While the guy was out of sight, the person on the bed tousled and turned then slowly stood up. Out of the bed, a girl with a shoulder-length black hair is seen. She is wearing a two piece nightwear which emphasizes her long beautiful legs. Like the guy, she did a couple of stretches before making the bed._

_She then went to the kitchen and started the coffee machine. With the usual scenes done in the kitchen seen in the background, a voice over then can be heard. "I am Akira Shiiba. I'm th CEO of ASD Insurance Company. I had 400 employees under me. I am a dedicated wife and I love to cook." She is then seen cracking some eggs and cooking an omelette._

_The guy then emerged from the door and made his way towards his wife with a tie in his hand. She smiled at this then moved towards him and began tying his tie. "And this is my husband."_

_"I'm Ryuu Shiiba. I'm an engineer working under the MAST Inc. My expertise is in making new types of weaponry though I keep that little detail as a secret from my wife." He looks at his wife as she put some toast on his plate. "Like I would tell her that."_

_"She/He will totally freak out if she/he knows about my real profession. The truth is I'm an assassin." They both thought at the same time._

* * *

Director Shimizu was totally pleased as the film progressed. He was amazed how this duo can give it all in just one take. Their faces, their body language are perfect and they easily and effectively reflected it on the screen. They were able to save plenty of time, money and effort. _'Phew! Amazing bunch of actors. It's almost scary working with them. No wonder President Takarada keeps an eye on them. He even asked me to do a daily report. *sighs*'_ the director thought as he watched Ren and Kyoko walked to their dressing rooms. Making sure that the coast is clear, he grabbed his phone and dialed. "Hello, president.-"

Now dressed in street clothes, Ren made his way out and immediately looked for Kyoko. He saw her emerged with Yui-san from the dressing room. "Otsukaresama deshita, Mogami-san. Yui-san." Ren said to the two women. "Otsukaresama deshita, Tsuruga-san." replied Kyoko as they made their way out. "So how's your target shooting practice coming along?" "It's-"

Oblivious to the two stars, their managers stayed behind them. They followed them in a safe distance. "Really, young man, when will your charge confess? I enjoyed seeing them together and I couldn't help wishing that they are really together." "My sentiments exactly. I was so happy when he suddenly asked me for a jeweler before Christmas. It was so peculiar so I thought that maybe, just maybe, he's going to confess." "Then? What happened?" Yashiro shook his head and said, "I don't know. I kept bugging him again and again but he won't tell me. I found out later on that he gave Kyoko-chan a charm bracelet but I think there's something else." Yui-san was about to reply when she heard a very enthusiastic voice which she clearly recognizes.

"Kyoko-chan!" Hikaru yelled as he jogged towards her. "Hikaru-san. What are you doing here?" Kyoko asked as she watched Hikaru catch his breath. "We had another job nearby. I went here as soon as we're finished. I was kinda hoping to see you act. I am too late, am I?" "Unfortunately, yes." Kyoko said. "*_coughs* _I don't believe we have been introduced." Ren interjected. "I'm sorry, Tsuruga-san!" Kyoko squeals as she bows down to do a dogeza but Ren caught her arm. "No need to do that, Mogami-san." Kyoko then quickly introduce the two men.

Ren was curious how they know each other and why they seem to be so close and so he asked them which cause Kyoko to turn white as a sheet. Luckily, she was at Ren's side. That kept Ren noticing her discomfort. Kyoko looked at Hikaru with pleading eyes. _'Please don't tell him I'm BO. Please, Hikaru-san.' _Hikaru caught it and told them about her Love Me tasks like Kyoko did earlier. Kyoko and Yui-san was quite relieved by this but Ren was not. In fact, he was getting pissed as seconds tick by. _'Why is he caling her Kyoko-chan? And WHY is she calling him Hikaru-san? Are they so close that they are in the first name basis?'_ "AH! You're using my gift!" Hikaru cried and happily pointed to the phone strap plushie hanging on Kyoko's bag pocket. That set Ren off. Unleashing his dark aura and letting the demon king out, Ren loathly said, "Oh. So I see. You were the one that gave it to her." "Y-yes." was all the petrified Hikaru can say.

Sensing the demon king, Kyoko stood frozen. "It must be so nice to have some free time to look around, Hikaru-san." Ren continued. "W-well. I a-actually saw it on the in-t-ternet. I thought it was c-cute and will look good with Kyoko-chan. I-is it wrong to give h-her a g-g-gift?" Hikaru replied as he stuttered.

"Of course not, Hikaru-san." Kyoko defended then she faced Ren. "I don't know why and what are you angry about Tsuruga-san but I think you owe Hikaru-san an apology." "N-no, Kyoko-chan. It's okay. It's okay, really." Hikaru yelped. "NO. It's NOT okay." Kyoko urged, still locking her eyes with Ren. "I'm sorry Ishibashi-san." Ren quietly said then walked away. Yashiro quickly followed Ren after he apologizes for his charge's earlier actions.

With Ren and Yashiro out of sight, Kyoko slumped to the floor with a loud thud. She was clutching her chest and is panting. Hikaru and Yui-san sprung into action and immediately were at the girl's side. "Kyoko-chan, are you alright?" They both asked. "I can't believe I did that. I defied my senpai. Oh God. I'm dead. The demon king will haunt me. He must be very furious. I'm dead. So totally dead." the girl mumbled.

**

* * *

A/N: Another chappie done! Phew... I really thought I wrote a long chapter. Guess I was wrong.**

**Thanks for reading! Reviews are greatly appreciated.**


End file.
